Waltzing Away
by Nickaustin90
Summary: What if 'I Have Nothing' never made it in that episode? What if Kurt just went up and away in the middle of Blaine's 'It's not Right but It's Okay? What if Kurt dumped his phone soon after and literally followed what the lyrics said? Read the story to find out what really happens. An alternate ending for Glee Season 3, Episode 17.
1. WARNING AND NOTES!

**THE STORY STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

But I needed your attention so please read this one first. I'm trying to make your reading experience worth your while. First up, this story plot is mine, purely mine and my sister's, but the characters don't belong to me, at least most of them. They belong to **Ryan Murphy**. I do not earn a single penny from writing this. This is a Klaine fiction starring those two.

Special from me (Miss Hana) :

I am very, _very _ proud of this story because I manage to convinced/forced my sis to write it… (LOL add evil laugh) Any misspelling is not my fault and don't believe anything she says about me~ Because I'm _very_ evil~ I know she'll try to convince you readers of how much a bother I am but that ain't true! (Well, I might be… Nah, I'm not) And… I like making people wait~~~~~~~ I'm EVIL~~~ And spontaneous~ Don't blame me, blame my sis~~~ xD

Truly Evil; Miss Hana xxx

Nick_austin90:

As I have said, she is nuts. Don't listen to her. Oh yeah, she says she's an orange. Yes, ladies and gents, she's nuts. ONWARDS!

A little introduction to the story:

What if 'I Have Nothing' never made it in that episode? What if Kurt just went up and away in the middle of Blaine's 'It's not Right but It's Okay'? What if Kurt dumped his phone soon after and literally followed what the lyrics said? Read the story to find out what really happens. An alternate ending for Glee Season 3, Episode 17.

Warnings and rules to follow:

First up, this is totally optional. If by a miracle you find this story awesome and wish to read it again, I suggest you create a playlist filled with the song titles I'm about to list down there. Listen to the song and read. It'll be an awesome experience for you at least it was for me.

Secondly, I am not a fan of Glee. My sister practically force fed me Klaine moments before I got totally engrossed in it. I may like Klaine a lot but I totally cannot get into Kurt's head because I'm not up to date with current or past stars, be it movie stars or singers. I am not that interested in music. Blaine's not that easy either but I guess he's not as informative as Kurt so yeah…*looks away uncomfortably*

Thirdly, this is quite important. I tried to make this fic as similar to Glee as possible. So there will be times when the character(s) suddenly sang on a pretends stage, I mean like when Blaine sung 'It's not Right but It's Okay' where he sings in a video clip (love that episode and song to death! It was freaking awesome!). Just look out for that okay.

Fourthly, I've never watched all three seasons of Glee. Whatever information I have on this fic came from my sister so you may question her sanity in case some doesn't fit. I did do some small research like Glee Wiki but that's it. If the story's good then I am glad.

Also, I have never studied music or instruments in my whole almost 22 years of life, but I can imagine well. I don't know even the basics of playing a piano, or a guitar- nothing. So forgive me if you expected details on the music. I'm just that dumb…

Song list:

_Backstreet Boys - Shape of My Heart_

_Backstreet Boys - Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely_

_Britney Spears - Born to Make You Happy_

_Elliott Yamin - Wait for You_

_Justin Bieber - Somebody to Love_

_Katy Perry - Teenage Dream (best you watch- /watch?v=me1ZNMxRqpE- minus the spacing and its in youtube)_

_Selena Gomez - Love You Like a Love Song_

_Whitney Houston - It's Not Right but It's Okay_

Before I forget:

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOLERS. PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON THREE AT ALL! FOR THOSE WHO HAVE, PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED EPISODE 17!


	2. Waltzing Away

**__**_FF is a buzzkill nowadays..._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Pack Your Bags, Up and Leave_**

"_**It's not right, but it's okay,**_

_**I'm gonna make it anyway,**_

_**Pack your bags, up and leave,**_

_**Don't you dare come running back to me-"**_

_How could he? I- I never did that to him. Why? Why?_

"_**It's not right but it's okay,**_

_**I'm gonna make it anyway,**_

_**Close the door behind you, leave your key,**_

_**I'd rather be alone than unhappy!"**_

_I guess you do want that,_ Kurt thought dejectedly. He got up from his seat, tears blurring his sight, and left the club room, not sparing a single glance to anyone. The waterworks starts to fall the moment he got to his locker. Sobbing hard he reached for his phone and texted Chandler and told him not to text him anymore. Once that was done he threw his phone into a nearby bin and opened his locker. He took what he deems important and head straight for the door.

That was the last time anyone ever saw Kurt Hummel at school.

"Hey, has anyone seen white boy today? He wasn't in class all day," Mercedes asked as she took her place on the seats.

"Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, who else do I call white boy?" Mercedes said with an eyebrow raised.

"Blaine?" Mike said.

"And he's in the room so why would I ask about him?" Mercedes motioned her head to said person who was sitting very far away from them looking angry. She sighed and turned her attention back to the people in front of her. Not everyone was in yet. Only Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina and Artie were there. Of course mister moody dapper by the door was there too.

"He went to school this morning like he always does," Finn said. "Though I did see him bring a lot more things than usual," he shrugged. "I thought he had things he needed to do."

"Well I didn't see him at his locker this morning and he's not here yet. Has nobody realized that he's actually late? He's never late," Mercedes pointed out.

"Maybe he took the day off? He looked pretty upset yesterday so I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come today. Being accused of cheating is always hard," Rachel said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"But Finn said he left his house. Don't you think that maybe he ran away?" Tina suggested.

"Come on, that's just ridiculous," Mike said laughing slightly earning him a glare from the Asian girl.

"Seriously, why would he run away? It's not like any of us are hurting him or anything," Artie said.

"We did back up Blaine's song yesterday…" Tina said unsure.

"We do that all the time. He knows that," Artie assured her.

"But the song-"

"Now that I think about it, he actually took a big suitcase with him this morning," Finn suddenly said. All eyes were on Finn, big, wide and shocked.

"Who took a suitcase with whom?" Santana asked as she sat down in the close circle. No one bothered to answer her. Mercedes had the biggest wide eyes among them.

"I didn't see his car in the parking lot," she said breathlessly.

"Who's car?" Brittany asked and again she was ignored just like her Santana was.

Silence again.

"Oh no," Rachel broke the silence.

"He didn't…" Finn tried to say.

"He wouldn't!" Tina countered.

They all turned their attention to Blaine who seemed to have not heard what they were talking about.

"Blaine, have you seen Kurt today?" Artie asked.

"No I haven't. I haven't seen him since yesterday," Blaine answered icily.

"San and I didn't see him either if it helps," Brittany said cheerfully. The mood got even colder.

"Brit, no one saw Kurt today. At least not at school," Tina said to her.

"I saw him walk out with a big bag. Oh no," Finn groaned into his hands.

"Maybe he wanted to bring a unicorn and there isn't enough room in his school bag," Brittany said drawing 'what-the-f' looks from everyone in the discussion. Before anyone could say a word Mr. Schuester and the rest of the New Direction members walked in.

"Alright, Kurt called in sick so he won't be joining us today. Guess we'll just have to go through today without him," the glee club teacher said optimistically. Before Schuester could continue Finn raised his hand.

"Mr. Schu, Kurt isn't sick. He left for school today and no one saw him here. I actually saw him leave with a really big bag," Finn said much to everyone's surprise.

"Say what now?" Puckerman said with a disbelieving look on his face.

At that moment Schuester's phone rang, incoming message. He took his phone out and saw the message came from Burt.

'_Did you guys ask Kurt to bring half his closet to school today? His room is deserted,'_ the message said. Schuester froze.

'_No, he called in sick today_,_'_ Schuester replied.

"What wrong Mr. Schu?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt's dad asked if we asked him to bring half his clothes to school," he answered slowly. Silence followed.

"Someone call his cell," Mercedes broke the silence this time and in unison half the class whipped out their cellphone and scrolled down for Kurt's number. Quinn's call got through first but it rang and rang and rang…

"He's not answering," Quinn said and closed her phone. The others tried and got the same result. That was until it was Tina's turn. The phone rang and rang and then they could hear the sound of Kurt's ringtone ringing closer and closer to their room. Half of them heaved a sigh of relief thinking that it was Kurt walking towards them and not answering his phone on purpose. So it came as a shock when they saw Coach Sue Sylvester walking in with Kurt's phone in her hands.

"Now, it's not really my business to bother with Glee club's measly activities but why in the world is my porcelain's cellphone ringing in the filthiest place in the whole wide school which is the dumpster?" she asked.

_~The Nationals~_

The New Directions competed in the Nationals with one member short, one _crucial_ member short. But they had wanted to compete again in the nationals so they went anyway much to the displeasure of some of the members. No one had seen Kurt Hummel since that day he didn't come to school. They were right; you never appreciate something-or someone, until they're gone. The mood was sullen among them.

Burt Hummel had alerted the officials about his missing son after Kurt didn't come home for two night's straight. No one was able to reach him and he definitely didn't contact anyone. It was like he was just gone. A few days later Carole found a note in Kurt's room. It didn't explain anything. Kurt only wrote:

'_To my dearest dad and Carole,_

_I'm really sorry I went away without saying a thing. I'll probably be gone by the time you find this note. I just wanted to say I love you and that will never fade. I'll always love you and if you love me please don't look for me. I need time for myself. I just feel so betrayed and hurt and I really need time to think over things. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I really am._

_Love,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson'_

They had to spend the next few days answering questions from the cops about Kurt, things like if they knew if anyone hated him and wanted to hurt him or was there anyone hurting him at all. They almost made it sound like he was kidnapped instead of ran away. Probably Burt said it on purpose so that they'd do their job faster. Once it was proven it wasn't a kidnapping case they just slowed down. And they haven't heard a word till they left for the nationals.

Their sullenness showed in their performance and as a result they won in second place. Aural Intensity grabbed the champion title. As they left to the backstage Aural Intensity's lead solo, Unique, walked by them.

"I don't see Kurt Hummel around. Where is he?" he asked cheerfully. He received glares from the New Directioners. "Woah now, I'm not being mean. I just happen to know the guy is in your team and I don't see him today. Is he okay?"

"Can you please just leave us alone?" Finn said with hostility in his voice. Unique just gave his 'okaaaay' look and raised his arms in defense.

"Okay, if that's how you wanna go. I bet if he was here you guys would've won. He's an awesome guy," he said and left them to join his own group. The New Directioners stood frozen to their spot after that.

_~Graduation Day~_

_This is it. The original members of New Directions are leaving, at least most of them are. Artie has to stay behind a year longer due to his handicap and the rest of us are either sophomores or juniors. Puckerman and Finn are on the stage, Figgins asked them to perform while he hands the seniors their certificates. The seniors are all lined up backstage, I know because I went there to see them and congratulate my friends. I hoped and prayed he would be there but he wasn't. Is he really that upset?_

_It makes no sense. I was the one hurt. He cheated on me. So why is he the one not here? Did he take my song literally? That's ridiculous. But did he? Did he really pack his bags and left? I didn't ask him to do that. I just sang the song the way the lyrics are. I just meant to show how hurt I felt. And I was the one who was hurt. And I still feel hurt, so why is he the one gone…_

Puckerman's voice stopped Blaine from musing any further. He looked at the stage as one by one the seniors were called on stage. From the back Blaine could make out the shapes of Burt Hummel-Hudson and Carole Hummel-Hudson. They should be there to see two sons graduate instead of one. He could see from their body language how sad they were but their faces when he saw them earlier showed their happiness.

He watched the red-clothed students walked and lined up behind Figgins after receiving their certificates. The principal was calling their names randomly but that in itself was a beauty too. Most of his glee club friends were already called on-stage. Only Mercedes was left and god knows how long it would take before Figgins announced her name. One more name should be announced too but everyone knew he was missing, gone completely from Lima, Ohio.

Or so they thought.

"Mercedes Jones," the sassy diva of McKinley High sashayed her way to Figgins and took her roll of paper and Blaine thought that was it.

"Kurt Hummel," Figgins called. Blaine thought he might have heard wrong but from the shocked looks on his fellow gleers up stage and the shocked reactions from Carole and Burt, Figgins did not make a mistake. True enough, Kurt Hummel walked on stage like the angel he is and those who knew him from the audience floor stood up in shock. He walked proudly to Figgins and received his scroll and the audience applauded. He was the final student to receive his certificate.

Once the ceremony ended, the New Direction members flooded around him and showered him with hugs, kisses and tears. He had to fight his way out of the throes of friends to get to his parents. He didn't say a word to anyone and when he got to Burt, the man pulled him into a bone crushing hug and kissed his son's face. He had gone far too long without seeing his son's face. Far too long.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Burt asked his eyes shining with unshed tears. Kurt smiled his brightest smile and nodded. Carole took him away from Burt to shower him with her kisses and a tight hug. Oh how they missed him.

"You look terrible Kurt honey. Have you been eating alright? Did you hurt yourself? Oh Kurt, we've missed you so much," she said between sobs and kisses.

"I'm fine Carole. I haven't hurt myself or not been eating. Honestly, I'm good," Kurt said brightly, eyes shining with tears as well. He missed them _so_ much. The others had given them space to connect again, even Finn stayed a little far away from them. He was the one who saw how lost his mother was when Kurt left and how robotic Burt was then.

Blaine stood on the other side. He couldn't get himself to sit with his glee club nor could he make himself go near Kurt. He felt hurt and he felt like he had hurt and both emotions rooted him to where he stood. He wants to be the one approached but somewhere inside him is telling him he should be the one doing the approaching.

He stood there long and watched as Burt and Carole pulled Finn and Kurt out for photo sessions. He followed silently, alongside him as his fellow juniors and sophomores from their glee club joined him. They were all silent and they all wanted to talk to Kurt. So many questions and mostly they all wanted to apologize. They didn't mean it but the song they helped back-up probably hurt him.

Unfortunately, Burt and Carole refused to leave Kurt's side throughout the photo shoot. They had to pull Finn away and ask him to pull Kurt away. They really wanted to say something to him.

"We should all apologize, especially you Blaine. I know if you apologize then he'd be okay," Mercedes said to them as they group around not too far away from the Hummel-Hudson family of four. Blaine's expression immediately changed.

"Me?" Blaine said with incredulity.

"Yeah, you. Your song had him literally pack his bags and walk away. I won't be surprised if he actually left his house keys at home when he left," Mercedes said showing her displeasure with her body.

"It was just a song. It was just like any other song we sang. What makes that song different from the rest? If he decides to go away then it's not my fault. I didn't _ask_ him to leave," Blaine defended himself.

"Well you chose the wrong song at the wrong time. You should know he's been stressing about college applications and especially NYADA that time. Your song was the final strike and he got even more depressed. Now you better get your sorry ass in front of him and apologize," Mercedes said to him threateningly.

"And don't you miss him at all? He's been gone for over a month already," Quinn asked softly. Blaine's negative energy quickly dispersed. He _did_ miss Kurt. More than anyone else does. He missed all the kisses, cuddles, hugs and especially the time where there would only be the two of them. But he still hurt. How could Kurt flirt with another guy when his boyfriend was there for him 24-7.

"Kurt, you're okay now right? You're coming back home right?" Burt asked hopefully. Kurt opened his mouth to answer but Finn pulled him softly aside before he could say a word.

"Hey, the guys wanna talk to you for a bit. Can we pull you out just for a minute maybe?" Finn asked hopefully. Kurt turned to his dad but Burt nodded and Finn pulled Kurt gently towards their glee club members. Kurt followed but when he saw the expression on Blaine's face he froze. The male wasn't even looking at him but his face, _no, I can't…_

"Finn, wait," Kurt stopped his step brother, "I can't. I really can't. I haven't spent enough time with dad and Carole. I'll talk to them later," Kurt said.

"Oh come on. They really wanna talk to you. I swear they won't ask anything. They just want to apologize. Won't you let them?" Finn asked pleadingly. Kurt thought about it but when he saw Blaine's face again he just couldn't. _No…_

"I ca- Not yet. Please Finn, this can wait. I really want to be with dad right now," Kurt pleaded.

"But Kurt-"

"I said no!" Kurt suddenly got violent and he didn't even see the anger seeping out of Blaine's face while he and Finn talked. "I didn't come here to talk to them! I came to see my dad, Carole- just my family, and you included. I didn't want to see anyone else," Kurt lashed out.

"But, they're your family too," Finn motioned at their friends.

"Yes they are, except for one," Kurt said with finality and he turned around. He went to his father, kissed his cheeks and hugged him then turned to Carole to do the same. Then he muttered to them,

"It's not their fault and I'm really sorry," he said tearfully and left them. Burt tried to follow but Kurt was already in his car when he caught up, the New Direction members following close behind. He spared one look at them and drove off.

Of the two members of New Direction who applied for New York's Academy of Dramatic Arts, or shortly known as NYADA, only one of them got the admission letter and it wasn't Rachel Berry.

_~A few months into senior year~_

"See you later Blainers," one of the new members of their glee club bid goodbye and Blaine raised a hand in acknowledgement. He slung his bag pack on and walked past Artie who was also on his way out.

"See you next week Artie," Blaine said with a charming smile which Artie replied with a halfhearted one.

"Yeah. Make sure you practice your dance moves over the weekends," wheel man said and Blaine nodded smiling still. He walked out and his smile vanished. Honestly, it was hard for him to keep up smiling like that nowadays. That part in his heart which hurt now was just a gaping hole with no bottom. Actually, that part that hurt wasn't the only hole. The whole part of his heart in which Kurt used to be was gaping wide and black with no way to fill in unless it was with the same person.

It's useless though. Kurt was once again gone. Last anyone ever knew where he was at was at the airport heading for somewhere no one could tell, or can tell for that matter. This time, he definitely had left Lima, Ohio, and Blaine as well. It hurts, it pains and now it's just empty. Not even a shell of something was there, it was just nothing.

For the first time in the life of Blaine Anderson, he had to learn to smile, learn to be happy, learn to communicate, learn to make friends- all those things that used to shape who he was he had to re-learn them. That hole that came just pushed out all that used to be him. And that was when he realized how much Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had meant to him. He felt like such an idiot for making such a wonderful and one of a kind person go away just like that.

Why did he had to get jealous over a guy who he never even met? And Kurt told him they were just text buddies and nothing more. Why didn't he listen to Kurt? Why didn't he _believe_ Kurt? Had he ever lied to him before? He couldn't recall any one time Kurt lied to him. Lied about his personal life to him that is, and that was what matters most. Kurt never lied about his personal life to Blaine.

_Why didn't I just apologize to him and forgive him? Why?_ Blaine thought and he knew that that regret will haunt him for the rest of his life. He must find Kurt. He needed him. He didn't even knew how he was able to function without the male in his life all those long months since he last saw his angelic brunette. _Is he still mine even after all that?_ Blaine hung his head in desperation. He wasn't even out the school doors yet and he was already slumping against the wall. A new record.

Some of his friends had told him to go see the school counselor but he refused each time. He always told them he was alright and smiled at them with his fake bright smile which was not convincing at all.

Everyone could see how Kurt not being there was affecting Blaine. He usually never snaps at anyone but now it wasn't a rare thing to see him snap at least once a day. It wasn't unusual to see him punching sandbags everyday whenever he had the time. Over the past few months he had physically changed too. He was taller, much more muscular and his friends swore he would be at the same height as Kurt if they were ever to stand beside each other again. Though they all said those things behind his back. God forbid them from saying it in front of him ever again. If looks could kill they'd be dead over and over again.

His phone beeped, he had just received a new message. He took his phone to look and it was from one Sebastian Smythe. If possible his mood darkened even more. For some unknown reason he had developed a loathing to the male. Even seeing his name makes him want to hit someone senseless.

'_U free tonite? We can h/out at d'usual pub if u'r up 2 it?'_

Blaine was ready to decline again as he did the last few weeks but then he realized that he hasn't had time for himself to loosen up in a while. Maybe that's exactly what he needed. Just to hang out and try- try being in the absolute hardest- to forget a certain someone who he knows he could never forget.

'_Fine. I'll be there at 8'_

Blaine replied. He peeled himself away from the wall and headed home. He didn't get one thing. Last year, at least a few months till last year's graduation, Sebastian hadn't bothered him a single second and now he's bothering Blaine almost every day of the week, asking him out and such. He gets that now Kurt wasn't around he thinks that Blaine was on the market but funny enough most of the messages sounded more friendly than flirty.

As promised, Blaine arrived at the pub he went with Kurt before, the pub where Sebastian first seduced him and he got drunk and tried to have sex with Kurt in his drunken state. He was thankful Kurt refused him that time, still is or else that would have been one regret more he had to carry for the rest of his life. One was heavy enough.

Sebastian met him by the bar, a drink already in front of him. Blaine ignored the ear splitting music and the persons dancing all over the place. He had to mask his look of longing when he saw a few couples kissing by the walls and stonily made his way to Sebastian.

"Hey Blaine," the male greeted in a friendly manner. Blaine nodded but said nothing else. He wasn't really in the mood. That pub had just opened another chest of memories he had locked up months ago and now he had to refrain himself from damaging himself and the whole place just to satisfy his fury and longing.

"How've you been?" the other asked politely.

"Fine," Blaine answered stonily. He was no longer in the mood to 'loosen up'.

"You sure? I heard from the New Direction guys you've been moping around," Sebastian said testing the water.

"I haven't been moping. I'm fine and my life in McKinley is none of your business," Blaine snapped. Sebastian shut up. For a second only.

"How's Kurt been?" He asked nonchalantly and he could see Blaine's knuckles whitening in anger. He was clutching his fists so hard and Sebastian was sure if he pushed he'd definitely be the one with a loose jaw by the end of the night. From what he heard, Blaine's been punching a lot.

"Why the hell are you asking about that?" Blaine glared. It wasn't a secret to anyone who knew Kurt. Even the ones who didn't know Kurt knew he was long gone. Disappeared right after his graduation day.

"You were close to him and I thought he'd be secretly in touch with you," Sebastian answered. "Unless, of course, you guys did break up then there'd be no reason for him to be in touch with you. If that's it then I guess you don't have to answer anything I ask about him." And Blaine chose to shut up and drink whatever it was he didn't order that appeared in front of him. Tasted like normal beer so he down a couple of gulps more.

"So," Sebastian out up his flirty smile, "you're a free man again right?" he asked suggestively. Blaine focused on draining his mug rather than answering the other male.

"One more," Blaine said to the barman and turned around to face the dance floor, once again ignoring Sebastian.

"Wanna dance?" Sebastian tried his luck seeing the slightly buzzed look on Blaine's face. Blaine thought about it for a second and then remembered what happened when he danced with Sebastian the last time and how K-

"No."

"Okay, how about we leave this place and have dinner instead?" Sebastian said almost in a desperate tone.

"Sebastian, I really don't get you. I told you over and over again I'm not interested in you but you keep trying. Did you think with Kurt not being around me I'd stop loving him?" Blaine said annoyed. He was confused when he saw Sebastian sigh and muttered 'I knew it'.

"I knew should've ignore it when he asked me to do this. I told him you're still in love with him but no~. Kurt Hummel is always right. Damnit," Sebastian unexpectedly said it out loud and Blaine heard everything.

"Kurt asked you to do what?" Blaine pulled at his arm forcefully and that snapped Sebastian out of his grumble.

"Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh crap," Sebastian freaked a little. Blaine was a little confused and that was enough for Sebastian to shake his hand off and hurriedly made his way towards the exit. Blaine quickly focused on the retreating Warblers soloist and followed him out. He had to get answers from him.

"Sebastian, wait up. What the hell did Kurt say?" Blaine asked as he tried to catch up with Sebastian.

"Nothing. You're drunk and you just misheard what I said. I'll call you a cab," Sebastian suddenly turned around and that had Blaine stop only a few feet away from him.

"I know when I'm drunk and this is not one of those times," Blaine glared, "now you tell me what's going on or so help me I will knock that ugly mug of yours to the ground." And Sebastian knew he'd definitely do it if provoked more.

"I swore to him I won't tell but I didn't tell him about not showing anyone anything," Sebastian sighed as he pulled out his cellphone and handed the small device to Blaine after opening the messages screen for him. Blaine took the device with a confused look and took a peek. The messages were from an unnamed number and Sebastian had already scrolled down to the oldest message he got from the same recipient. Sebastian nodded at him to open that one and Blaine did.

.

'_Hi Sebastian, it's me Kurt. I know we've never been in touch before and this is a bit of a shock for you. This is hard for me to do and I haven't even done what I wanted to do yet. I mean, if you don't mind, I'd like you to do something for me,_

_2.16 p.m., Jan XX, 201X'_

_._

'_**I thought you left town,**_

_**2.18 pm Jan XX, 201X'**_

_**.**_

'_I did,_

_2,19 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'_

_._

'_**K, what d'u want?**_

_**2.20 p.m. Jan XX,201X'**_

_**.**_

'_Can you…hook up with Blaine?_

_2.22 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'_

_._

'_**What?**_

_**2.28 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'**_

_**.**_

'_I know this is so weird and I hated you back then and I even said I didn't like you…but things are different now. Blaine and me…we're not together and I know he's hurting as much as I am even if he is still angry at me. Please, can you make Blaine date you?_

_2.34 pm Jan XX, 201X'_

_._

'_**Ur nuts, u know that,**_

_**2.36 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'**_

_**.**_

'_When it's about Blaine I don't think I can be rational. I still love him but I don't think he feels the same anymore. He must hate me and I know I've left a big hole in his heart. So please, can you fill that hole? Not for me, but for yourself. Don't you like him anymore?_

_2.39 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'_

_._

'_**I do but it doesn't mean I haven't moved on. I don't want him like I used too and damnit everyone knows he still loves you,**_

_**2.42 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'**_

_**.**_

'_**And can you stop writing everything in full? Ur making me really uncomfortable and making me wanna write in full sentences too!**_

_**2.43 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'**_

_**.**_

'_Sorry. It's just my nature. Sorry,_

_2.44 pm Jan XX, 201X'_

_._

'_So, will you do it?_

_2.48 pm Jan XX, 201X'_

_._

'_**I'm telling you, I'll try. If he so much as says he still loves you I'm out,**_

_**2.52 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'**_

_**.**_

'_That's good enough for me, I guess. Thanks a lot Sebastian. I owe you this one. And please can you not tell anyone about this? It's just that I haven't called or texted anyone in so long and I don't want them to know where I'm at,_

_2.56 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'_

_._

'_**Fine. I won't tell. I'll message you when it's done. Though it'd be better if you just come here and get back with him. He's like crap from what I heard,**_

_**2.59 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'**_

_**.**_

'_Thanks a lot Sebastian,_

_3.01 p.m. Jan XX, 201X'_

_._

Blaine was silent for a long time after he finished reading the messages. He was frozen inside. Kurt still…loved him? Even after all that? Even after how horrible he was to him? Was he really being given a second chance here.

Sebastian saw Blaine froze at the same spot after a while and decided to say something.

"Man I don't know what happened to you two but this is the last time I'm ever going to bother with you two. You better write down his number and call him soon. Make up with him or whatever, just doesn't get me involved. I'm way over you now," Sebastian said in a bored tone. Blaine perked up at that and as quick as lightning had the numbers saved in his phone.

"Thanks Sebastian. You don't know how much this means to me," Blaine for the first time on months smiled a true smile.

"Whatever," said Sebastian but he smirked anyway. Blaine handed him his cellphone back with a small thank you.

"Now go and catch your angel before he leaves you forever," Sebastian said with a nudge. Then the unexpected happened. Blaine pulled his shirt and kissed him on the lips before running off to the direction of his car and sped off.

_Something good came out of it after all_, Sebastian mused as he made his way home.

Blaine didn't call Kurt the instant he got home. He was nervous, very much so. How would Kurt react to him when he calls? Would he be angry? Would he be upset? Or would he just freeze up and end the call abruptly? _No, I can't call him now. I can't do it, _he thought and he left his phone and got on bed to sleep.

It took him almost a month to convince himself to call Kurt. He debated on texting him but damn, he missed Kurt's voice so much and words won't be able to relay Kurt's lovely voice. One Saturday night, he sat on his bed, his room secured and locked and window opened so that the breeze will cool him somewhat. He sat by the window and breathed in really deep. Exhaling, he clicked on call.

It rang, something is so wrong. _Where's the ringtone Kurt always used?_

And it went through. And Blaine waited for the voice he hadn't heard for so long.

"Hello?" It wasn't his customary, '_This is the fabulous Kurt Hummel, please state your business with the awesome me.'_ And that was when Blaine broke down completely. The one on the other side was completely confused.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" the angelic voice spoke to him. Oh god how did he survive without that voice for so long? Blaine continued to sob harder and Kurt just stayed on the line comforting him like he had always done oh so long ago. Finally, his voice came back and he tried to talk.

"K-Kurt, it's me," was all he managed to say before he heard a shocked gasp and the line went dead.

* * *

So, I got reviewers saying that its a pain to read 30k words in one chapter so we decided to break this down into 7 chapters. However, my sister and I have decided not to upload anymore chapters until we get decent reviews. Yes, I'm a biotch whatchu gonna do about it? Please, reviews makes me feel good so please! Review please! I swear, I will upload the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews. For now, be happy with 2 chapters.

So please, RnR.


	3. Just Need Somebody to Love

_**Chapter 2: Just Need Somebody to Love**  
_

_~A few months afterwards in New York~_

Cooper Anderson was one hell of a star. It was hard to reach him but art schools usually get some good grace in artist's books so it wasn't that hellish hard for NYADA to get him to lecture for three weeks for their students in the acting course. Since he had done lectures for other art schools since his rise to fame, NYADA didn't prove much of an obstacle for him. More fame and glory and more awed faces for him too. The students were never the same every five years after all so yeah, he gets to get fawned over, over and over again every time he does lectures.

It was the first day of his lecture, he had four classes scheduled to teach, about two hours each and almost back to back. But! Nothing is impossible for the man named Cooper Anderson. Fawning gives him strength and adoration is his power, so basically he can go on and on as long as there were people who would worship him.

It so happens that he was to lecture a class of freshmen on the basics of acting, his fourth class for the day. While waiting for the kids to get back from lunch he went over the attendance list, just out of curiosity. There were a few very unnatural names and some rang bells in his head. One name in particular stuck out.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

_Don't I know this name?_ He mused silently. _Oh yeah, Blaine's boy toy. Hm, come to think of it he's a year older than Blainey so that means he should be in college now. Wonder if this really is the same Kurt Hummel. They look practically inseparable back in Ohio. Who knows, this might be another Kurt Hummel_, he shrugged with amusement swimming across his face.

Class went on without a hitch. Cooper taught them what he was supposed to (and not supposed to) teach all the while looking for the Kurt Hummel that he knew. It's not a surprise that he couldn't find him since the class was so big, a hundred and twelve students in all, and there was also that possibility that this Kurt Hummel was another person entirely, maybe a girl? Who knows…

Two hours later, he dismissed the class and waits for the throng of students to come over and ask for his autograph and tells him how much they worship him. He lived for that moment. He knew another class was due to use that lecture hall so he told his student-slash-fan that he'd wait outside for them. He exited the hall first and waited in a gazebo close by the hall he just exited. Soon enough, students he had taught, those from other classes, those who didn't have classes and those who skipped classes clamored around him like starved animals.

"Oh Mister Anderson, I've been waiting to meet you forever!"

"I love you Cooper Anderson! Please sign my shirt!"

"Master Cooper Anderson!"

"Cooper Anderson! Please sign my laptop!"

"Marry me Cooper Anderson!"

"YAAAAAAA! I get to meet Cooper-fucking-Anderson!"

_Ahh, I've been waiting for this_, Cooper thought as the chants fueled his narcissism even more.

"Settle down, boys and girls. I have no more classes for the day so I have what remains of the day just for you guys. So line up and prepare me the stuff you want me to sign and cameras to photograph me with. And special pens if you want me to sign laptops and stuff," Cooper said loudly as he stood on a stool and waved his arms at the crowd. Just then he thought he saw a familiar face but it was soon lost in the crowd.

_My illusion maybe?_ Cooper thought to himself. _Guess I should go back home soon, haha._

The commotion over his arrival died down a little by the end of the week but his throes of fans never died, lessened yeah but not dead. Throughout the week he thought he saw the face of one Kurt Hummel that he knows but when he went to look twice he was gone. He seriously thought something was wrong with him. So, to make sure he wasn't getting crazy or homesick, he went to the registration department and asked to look at one student's profile. No need to say who.

"Him getting' in trouble with yer class Mister Anderson?" the clerk working there asked.

"Oh, no. I just wanted to see if I have the right guy. My brother knows him so I wanted to make sure he is the right person," Cooper explained with a charming smile.

"Funny that ye give me the name instead of the face," the clerk joked.

"I didn't think you guys have face recognition programs," Cooper joked back. The clerk then continued to type something and a profile page opened.

"Sorry, the system's a little slow right now. Servers keep getting' blown so we had ta slow thing down. Ya might wanna sit down. It's gonna take a bit before the picture loads," the clerk told him. "Imma take a lil' break right now so feel free to check up on any kids ya want. Just remember to shut this thing down before ya leave." The clerk stood up to leave. "G'night Mr. Anderson."

"Night, and thanks again," Cooper bid as the man retreated out of the room yawning his face off. It didn't take that long for the picture to load and about five minutes later, the familiar face of Blaine Anderson's boyfriend, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, stared back at him with a smile. He checked Kurt's registration date and realized that he's been there half a year already, not that it was his business. He didn't really had the time to talk to his brother since the last time he went to McKinley High. That was like a zillion years ago right?

_A lot of those kids graduated I bet and I bet some got held back. That Mohawk kid looks dumb and so does blondie girl. Bet if I come for a surprise visit for my brother I'd see them there_, he snorted as he thought about it. He left the office soon after and decided if he saw Kurt again, he'd approach the kid and try to talk to him. After all, he wants to be polite to his brother's boyfriend.

Monday's lecture ended smoothly. He concluded the final class of the day with a little show of his many talents. He before that he had made sure to check the attendance list and saw Kurt's name signed. He had no doubt that the boy was there. His signature was one of a kind and kinda left an impression on him.

"So, anyone with questions can meet me outside and I'll give my best to answer them," he concluded with his winning smile and exited the hall. Not many students swarmed him this week, probably because the dean told them off in the last assembly, but that was okay. He still got a lot of looks of admiration from the whole school, staff included.

A group of seven giggly girls approached him and began to ask him questions about that day's lecture- body language and facial expression-, mostly silly questions like how did he manage to get himself those beautiful abs. Okay, scratch the word silly. He loved questions like that. But he wasn't really paying attention to the girls. He was waiting for someone to exit the lecture he taught in and he was keeping a critical eye on each student that went out. Finally, after twenty boring minutes a familiar face came out and Cooper was on his feet in an instant.

"Kurt Hummel?" He called as he approached the moving boy. The boy clearly froze and Cooper caught up to him. "Is that you Kurt?" he smiled as he turned around Kurt to have a good look at him, oh yeah, it was Kurt alright but he looked…wrong.

"Oh, C-Cooper, I mean Mr. Anderson. I-I'm sorry, I've got things to do and I'm v-very busy. Bye," Kurt stumbled on his words as he tried to get away from the man who was his beloved's brother as fast as possible. He nodded to the male and stormed off as fast as he can. The seven girls who surrounded him earlier were by his side and were looking at everything that had just unfolded.

"That guy was so rude! Mr. Cooper actually went up to him to talk and he just walked off!" One of the girls's complained.

"That's Kurt alright. The goofball. He has no sense of fashion at all," auburn said.

"I know right and his hair is horrible. It's like he didn't do anything to his hair after his shower and let it dry on itself. That's just horrible," obviously dyed bright blue one added.

"And he just doesn't talk. At all! He's always standing there looking at the ground. It's creepy." A red head shivered as she said that. The rest just nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Cooper suddenly asked.

"Yes," they swooned as they answered in unison. "But I heard him sing this one time and he has an amazing voice. I seriously thought a girl was singing but it turns out it was him," black hair said.

"I swear if he gets help with his wardrobe he'd be hot enough to eat," blue said giggling.

"Too bad he swings the other way, or so I heard," and a school of giggles at the ginger's words.

Cooper just listened as the girls spoke. He was processing the information he just heard. On his way back to his apartment he thought about it deeper. He remembered Kurt having an exquisite taste in clothing and would never leave his safe haven without looking his utmost best. He had an air of confidence around him and friendliness that gravitates people towards him. But the Kurt he almost talked with was a nervous wreck. Almost the exact opposite of the guy his brother was dating.

_Are they still dating?_ There's a possibility that they are and this is one of Blaine's crazy ideas of long distance relationships, but Kurt strike him as someone who'd stay as he is and make things work his way. If it's the other way around then…_phew, break up must really suck for the kid_, Cooper thought. He could just call his brother to confirm but he decided that it could wait. If Blaine was a wreck then he was sure his mother would call for his help or something.

The moment he got home he fired up his laptop and checked his email. He was a little surprised when he saw an email from McKinley's Glee Club teacher, Mr. Shoester- oh wait, its Schuester, asking if he could come and celebrate the kids graduation around a week before the actual graduation ceremony. It also said all the ex-members would come as well, their first reunion as it was put in the email. Thinking that even Kurt would attend he dismissed his previous thoughts about the brunette. He'll get his answers when he gets there. He sent his yes and mentally prepared himself to get shouted at by his manager tomorrow. Heck, he already planned to take week off for Blaine's graduation so no harm done, sorta.

Since the last time Cooper tried to talk to Kurt, he hadn't tried again. He opted for polite gestures and smiles when he saw the boy but each and every time Kurt would just walk further away from him. It ticked him off just a bit, after all Kurt did say he was his biggest fan yet he was avoiding him like the plague. So on the last day of his teaching at NYADA, which also happens to be Kurt's class he decided he'd have one last talk with the young man.

"Kurt Hummel, see me after class please," he called out to Kurt at the end of lecture. By then he already pinpointed Kurt's favorite seat, somewhere in the exact center of the lecture hall and within the crowd so that he doesn't stand out. That in itself was weird. _Seriously, did Blaine make him do this? Way to go bro. _

Kurt was obviously uncomfortable being called forward. He had worked hard not to get noticed and to live as low profiled as possible. Then Cooper had to come and see him and won't leave him alone. Didn't he know he was trying to leave his life back in high school? To forget that man who used to make his day shine even if a storm brewed hard. Why did someone from that life had to come and ruin it all?

"Y-yes?" Kurt asked feeling absolutely unease. Everyone was glaring daggers or shooting him awed looks, once again he was the center of attention- something he absolutely did _not_ want. At least not then.

"This is my last class and I thought I'd say good bye to my brother's man," Cooper said as lowly as possible at the last note. Kurt visibly flinched at what he said but he schooled his face so that it won't betray his feeling. He nodded.

"Yes, I guess this is goodbye," Kurt said.

"But I'll be seeing you in July. Your glee club teacher sent me an email asking me to come celebrate their graduation and he said your friend will be having a reunion as well. So I guess we'll see each other again then," Cooper elaborated as he stacked the papers he used in that class and slide them into his bag.

"I-I guess," Kurt didn't dare say anything. He was so close to telling him everything but he won't. No one needs to know, especially someone who didn't really know him. But the prospect of him going to McKinley worried him. He was sure Cooper would tell them about him being there and then they'd know where he was hiding at. He nearly hyperventilated there.

"Uh, I need to go," Kurt said, "it's been three wonderful weeks and very valuable. Thanks for everything," he added and hastily made his way out before Cooper could reply. And before Cooper could run after Kurt he was swarmed with his battalion of fans. That was the last he saw the male that year.

_~A week before graduation of year 201X~_

"Hehey, there's my baby brother, Blainey," Cooper greeted his brother with a hug.

"Very funny Cooper," Blaine said halfheartedly but returned the hug anyway. He was delegated with the measly task of taking Cooper from the airport back home for some unknown reason. He could fathom one though, to strengthen their brotherly bond. Oh, and so that his parents could surprise Cooper and they knew they cannot count on Blaine to keep a secret from his brother.

"What mom's making tonight?" Cooper began to interrogate.

"It's a secret," Blaine answers the usual way, "and it's chicken. Don't ask me what kind of dish 'cus I don't know." And thus the secret was partially spoiled.

"Italian?" the elder brother pried anyway.

"No, I think more French this time," the younger spilled. Cooper nodded in understanding and now he knows the full course of their meal. His brother may hate cooking but he, Cooper Anderson, values food above all else! Of course not above his fame though.

"Welcome home Cooper," Mrs. Anderson kissed her eldest son's cheeks and hugged him tightly. Mr. Anderson patted his shoulder as his wife drew the life out of their firstborn.

"Hey mom, dad. It's been a while," Cooper kissed his mother's cheek and smiled at his parents.

"More than a year. I was starting to worry that you might have forgot where the house is," their mother joked. "Well, you better get your things into your room and wash up. Blaine, you go wash up and we'll have dinner together."

An hour later they were settled in the dining room munching on the amazing dinner Mrs. Anderson had whipped up.

"Mom, now I know what's missing in my life," Cooper said dramatically.

"A wife?" His mother said playfully.

"That's another but most importantly your fabulous cooking mom. How did I ever survive a whole year and more without you delicious food?" Cooper's tone would make anyone swoon.

"Oh stop it Cooper, you're only trying to make me feel less mad at you for not coming home for so long," Mrs. Anderson giggled and joined her men when they laughed. "So, what brings you home?" she asked.

"My brother's graduation of course. You don't expect me to miss it did you? Blainey's finally getting out of school," Cooper smiled.

"Thought you wouldn't show up for that. You never did before," Mr. Anderson pointed out.

"Well it's different this year. Blainey-"

"I'd really appreciate it if you drop the 'y' from my name, thanks," Blaine cut him off.

"Party pooper. Fine, Blaine's finishing school and I think it's something we all should celebrate. After all he's the youngest Anderson and I think he deserves to be spoiled from time to time," Blaine snorted softly at that but Cooper smirked at him anyway.

"And this has absolutely nothing about the invitation to McKinley's right?" Blaine pointed out.

"Ah damn you blew my cover Blainey," Cooper mock annoyance at his baby brother. Their parents shared quizzical looks at them and Blaine left the floor wide open to Cooper to explain.

"Their Glee Club teacher, Mr. Schuester, asked me to come over to celebrate their graduation this year. Since it's Blaine's year I thought why not and I accepted. So this year I'll definitely be here for his graduation," Cooper explained.

"Also Mr. Schuester decided he'd ask last year seniors to come back for a reunion so it'll be like old times. We'll all be together for this year's graduation," Blaine added. Cooper repeated the sentence thoughtfully.

_Guess that Kurt kid will be coming too, so I don't have to tell Blaine about him in NYADA. Speaking of NYADA, now don't I have a surprise for him_, Cooper thought gleefully.

"We'll be having rehearsals all week so you probably won't be seeing much of any of us until the day before the ceremony. Are you going to hang out at McKinley's?" Blaine asked curious for once.

"I'll find something to do. I'm sure there's plenty to do around here," was Cooper's answer.

It was the day before graduation. Finally after a whole year, all the original members of McKinley High glee club would be assembled, expect for one. Cooper was running late but in their excitement of seeing each other again they totally forgot about the celebrity.

_Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam, Joe, Rory, Blaine:_

"_**I just need somebody to love,**_

_**I, I don't need too much,**_

_**Just somebody to love,**_

_**Somebody to love,**_

_**I won't need nothing else,**_

_**I promise girl I swear,**_

_**I just need somebody to love,**_**"**

_They danced across the floor as they sang and as the chorus came to an end they cleared the floor and the girls came dancing in singing a softer version of 'Love You Like a Love Song's chorus._

_Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Mercedes, Lauren:_

"_**Ah, I love you like a love song babeh,**_

_**Ah I love you like a love song babeh,**_

_**Ah I love you like a love song babeh,**_

_**And I keep hittin' on repea-pea-pea-pea-peat,**_

_**Ah, I love you like a love song babeh,**_

_**Ah I love you like a love song babeh,**_

_**Ah I love you like a love song babeh,**_

_**And I keep hittin' on repea-pea-pea-pea-peat,**_**"**

They ended the song laughing and going back to their seats.

"Man, I miss this," Sam said loudly.

"I miss all of you," Rachel said happily.

"You've been keeping in touch with all of us the whole year and you still miss us?" Mercedes teased.

"Well, we can't really sing on the phone now can we," everyone laughed.

"It's good to get the group back together. I miss singing with you guys. Life's just boring with no one to sing with," Quinn piped in.

"Can't argue with that," Artie agreed and they laughed again.

"Still amazing as ever I hear," Cooper said as he sauntered in to the classroom clapping his hands as loudly as possible with Mr. Schuester following close behind. Cheers came from the glee clubbers and it went away only when Mr. Schuester calmed them down.

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone," Mr. Schuester said as he was all smiles. "First of all welcome back to all the ex-New Directioners!" whoops and claps from the younger members. "Thanks a lot for coming to the first McKinley High's Glee Club reunion. I'm glad everyone got the invitation and accepted," Schuester clapped his hands together Indians style and bowed. "Second of all, we'd like to welcome our most honored guest. Cooper Anderson," more cheers and whoops. "Thanks a lot for coming. We're honored to have you here with us to celebrate graduation and our reunion as well." Cooper bowed.

"Well I can't really say no now can I? After all it is my baby brother's last year of formal education and well, even if you guys hadn't invited me I would've come anyway," Cooper said with his trademark smile. "So," he rubbed his hands together as he scanned the small crowd, "I see some new face, a lot of the old faces- no offense girls- except one. Kurt's not here," at that he saw many faces fell into depression and his brother's face changed drastically.

"We haven't heard from him in a while," Rachel tried to explain while try not to tell the truth.

"But I still miss my unicorn," Brittany said dispirited as she slumped onto Santana's shoulder.

"I wish he'd at least call us, just one of us would do," Mercedes sighed.

"Ah, I guess NYADA's taking up a lot of his time. He did say he was busy every time I tried to talk to him," Cooper told them.

Silence ensues.

"Say what now?" Quinn broke the silence.

"What?" Cooper asked genuinely curious. He just told them he saw their best friend, shouldn't they be ecstatic or something?

"You saw him?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Cooper answered.

"Kurt Hummel?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah…" he answered slowly. _What's going on here?_

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?" Tina asked for confirmation.

"_The_ Kurt Hummel?" Mike asked too.

"_Our_ Kurt Hummel?" Artie piped in.

"Are you nuts?" Puck said that. Cooper just held him arms up to make them stop.

"Woah, woah there guys. Yes, I did saw him, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, in my class when I was teaching at NYADA a few months ago. I even talked to him a couple of times," Cooper explained. "Now someone tell me what's going on here. You guys sound like you haven't heard from him forever," Cooper demanded.

"We haven't heard from him since graduation," Santana explained. "He ran off a few months before graduation and suddenly appeared on graduation day and ran off again. We haven't heard from him ever since."

"Wes and David from Dalton Academy even told me Kurt shut down his emails and Facebook accounts. Carole said he canceled his credit cards, dumped his only cellphone, sold off his car and some of his designers clothes all over Lima- basically he cut off every ties he has with everyone in Ohio," Rachel added. Silence again.

"So you guys are trying to tell me none of you knew he was going to New York? Or that he was in NYADA. You guys, who know him best, don't even know where he's at while I, someone who is practically a stranger, know where he is. Is that what you guys are telling me here?" Cooper was the one who asked for confirmation now. Glares he received didn't even bother him a bit.

"Yes, none of us knew," Joe spoke for everyone before Puck did something unimaginable. He looked like he was about to fly at the guy, with a fist intact.

"Not even his dad knew where he is," Finn added softly.

"No one?" Cooper repeated just to be sure and then he was thoughtful. Suddenly he pulled out his phone and did whatever it was he was thinking and turned the phone facing the crowd. There was a picture already zoomed in to focus on one person. "This is Kurt right?" A collection of gasps came from the girls while some of the guys smiled in relief.

"He's still alive," Finn whispered.

"What happened to him!" Rachel practically screamed.

"His face!"

"His hair!"

"His _clothes_!"

And without a warning the girl closest to Cooper, Santana, snatched the device away and crowded with her friends.

"Hey, wa- Oh fine. Someone tell me what's going on here? I knew it was weird when I saw Kurt dressing like that," Cooper was getting just a tad bit impatient. To his surprise all the girls shot Blaine dirty looks. Ignoring Cooper, Mercedes spoke very harshly to his younger brother.

"This is all _your_ fault," she was glaring death to him. To his surprise Blaine just hung his head in admission. Then everyone was looking at Blaine. Waiting patiently for him to say something. He sighed in defeat and began.

"I accused him of cheating and…"

About fifteen minutes later some of the members present had their mouths hanging, including the new arrival Sue Sylvester.

"You had porcelain's number-" Sue was cut off.

"And you called him?" Santana said in disbelief.

"Then you cried while he's on the line-" Brittany sounded confused.

"_Then_ you told him who you were?" Mercedes was definitely not happy.

"I didn't- I was- It was a big moment for me okay. I got all emotional because I haven't heard his voice in forever and he sounded just like, just like how he sounds. Angelic, sweet and innocent. I couldn't help myself," Blaine justified himself. "He hung up on me right after I told him who I was and disconnected the line the very next day."

Depression filled the air of the glee club room as many of the member's faces fell once again.

"You got his number and you didn't even tell us? How could you!" Rachel said accusingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wanted to be the first to reach him the moment I got his phone number," Blaine said acidly.

"But you didn't call him immediately didn't you? You took a whole freaking month to do that. What the hell man," Puck was angry once again.

"Let me get this straight, you are sorry now right Blaine?" Cooper asked.

"From the bottom of my heart, I really am sorry for what I did to him," Blaine said remorsefully.

"Well I guess that's good then," Cooper said brightly earning him many disapproving faces.

"So what if he's sorry? Sorry isn't going to bring Kurt back to us," Tina's tone very poisonous as she glared at the superstar.

"If he's really sorry it'll happen," Cooper insisted. Now everyone's puzzled.

"Is he going to fall down from the sky?" Brittany instantly light up, and again cue odd looks from everyone else.

"The other way around actually Brittany. Blaine's going to fall from the sky," Cooper went along with her. Now everyone shared confused looks.

"If Blaine's going to fall from the sky then that means we're-"

"Okay Brit honey. I think it's our turn to say something now," Santana cut her off then turned to Cooper, "What are you talking about?" serious face on.

"He's flying to NYADA soon," Cooper answered just as brightly as before.

"WHAT?" was everyone's reaction.

"That's impossible. I didn't do well at the audition," Blaine said sounding very hopeful and crushed at the same time.

"I might have pulled a few strings…" Cooper let the sentence trail off mysteriously. The look on Blaine's face was priceless.

"You…what did you do?" Blaine asked shock clearly written all over his face.

"They asked me to oversee the audition tapes and help them pick the best. I almost didn't see you over the thousands of audition tapes but I was to assist in the singing auditions so I recognized your voice. The committee wasn't really into your audition but then I showed them a few of your past performances and they caved. It was that easy," Cooper explained proudly.

"I'm seriously going to NYADA?" Blaine asked again.

"Yes, you are, and you better believe it," Cooper insisted.

"Seriously?"

"Alright, if you're going to be acting dumb then I won't give you your admittance letter when we get home. I swear I won't," Cooper threatened. Yet Blaine still couldn't believe it.

_I'm going to NYADA! I never thought this would happen. I seriously gave up on NYADA when Kurt left because I thought he wouldn't be there. Oh god, thank you for giving me this chance. I swear I won't blow this one up_, Blaine thanked the universe in his head.

"This is happening a bit too fast. Are you sure he really got into NYADA? Or are you just playing with all of us?" Mike asked with a serious tone.

"I'm not making this up. He really is going to NYADA and I have the email to prove it. The committee sent me a list of those who made it and it had Blaine's name," Cooper answered, "And I knew you guys wouldn't believe me so I printed out a copy for you to see. Also I printed out the names of the freshmen in the acting course just in case you guys think I'm lying about Kurt being there too." And he took out two pieces of paper from practically nowhere and handed it to them.

It took a while for the papers to circulate but by the time everyone had read it, they all had satisfied smiles on their faces.

"So does this mean Kurt will come back to Ohio if Blaine goes to NYADA?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Blaine asked.

"HELL NO!" They answered in unison.

"Seriously dude, you used to say you wanted to go to NYADA with Kurt. Are you seriously thinking about not going?" Finn asked.

"No…" Blaine trailed off.

"Then it's settled. Blaine's going to NYADA and fix things with Kurt and make him come back home," Santana said with finality.

"He's supposed to be learning there San," Rachel corrected her, "but fixing things with Kurt is important too." And again all eyes were on Blaine daring him to argue. Being the smart kid he was he didn't do that.

"I'm definitely going," Blaine said brightly and everyone smiled too. His old self was back. This was no longer the Blaine that had to fake all his smiles and cheerful attitude, this was the Blaine that loved Kurt with all his heart and was not afraid to show it.

"You better not screw this up hobbit or so help me I will make this the only decent year you will ever have in your whole miserable life," Sue threatened, "and your curly hair will be a blessing compared to what I will do to you if you so much as fail." Cue Sue Sylvester's Glare of Horrific Doom and Tragic Death.

Everyone gulped. And they believed her very much.

"Alright. If we're to make sure he doesn't fail we need to put down some ground rules," Cooper clapped his hands to get everyone's attention back at him. When all eyes were on him did he continue while watching his brother intently.

"Now Blaine, I know the first thing you will want to do is to look for him the moment you set foot in NYADA, right?" Cooper asked.

"Naturally that's what I will do," Blaine affirmed.

"Right," Cooper nodded, " then the first things you have to do it not look for him. Under any circumstances you are not to go looking for him."

"Wha-"

"Secondly," Cooper went on as if Blaine had not said a word, "if you saw him and he happens to not see you, don't stalk him." Blaine's face was rugged with frown and raised veins. "If however he did see you and runs, then you follow him. Do your damnest best to apologize to him and beg him for your forgiveness. And I think that's about it," Cooper smiled.

"I can't look for him but if he finds me and ignores me then I'll have to pursue him. That just doesn't make any sense," Blaine argued but instead of Cooper it was Rachel who chimed in.

"Don't you worry about that. We have more experience in these things than you do so you just listen to what Cooper says. Trust us, it's for your own good," Rachel insisted.

"And you better do one hell of a good job getting his forgiveness. You do _not_ want him to find another guy now do you?" Mercedes asked.

"Someone taller than you,"

"Someone smarter than you,"

"Handsomer than you,"

"Someone more trusting than you,"

"More passionate than you,"

"More forgiving than you,"

"Richer than you,"

"Someone who loves him more than you,"

The girls relentlessly attacked him with their words and Blaine was torn between getting angry or depressed. Honestly depression was winning. Then a hand touched his shoulder.

"Sorry dude, you know the girls are Kurt's BFFs. They'll always be on his side and want the best for him," Finn said apologetically. "But just so you know, I'm on Kurt's side too so you better not mess this up." And his words were agreed with by the rest of the males present and Blaine just couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry. I'll get him back. There's no one better suited for him than me. I'm everything you guys say and more. I may have lowered myself to dirt but I will make it okay again. I swear," Blaine announced with conviction. Smiles were sent his way from everyone.

"That's more like it Blainey," Cooper congratulated him.

On the day of the graduation ceremony, as Blaine stood in his blood-red graduation robe and held in his arms his proof of finishing his formal education, he reminded himself of what to be done and what he must achieve.

_I will get you back to my side Kurt, even if I have to cut the world in half and bathe in the hot lava just to get to you. I will get you back. I swear._

* * *

RnR please! We had an agreement okay.


	4. Mr Lonely

_*sigh*_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Mr. Lonely**  
_

_~NYADA: sometime after the graduation~_

Kurt stared at the calendar absent mindedly. It was September and he knew that this year's graduation was long over. He wondered how it went. He wondered if it was a good as his graduation or better. He wondered if the glee club was asked to perform again and wondered who was asked to sing. One name popped in his head and he quickly shook it off. There's no point in thinking about _him_. They're over.

_It's gone now. Those days where I just wake up and feel the utmost happiness radiating around me, when even the darkest days are bright, they're gone now. No more of that beautiful voice singing to me, that beautiful body sharing his heat with me and those lips, oh how I miss those lips. But they're gone now, __**he's**__ gone now…_ Kurt bit his lip to stop the tears from cascading down his pale cheeks.

It was a lie to say that he didn't notice how much he's changed. He was sullen, withdrawn and moody since he admitted himself into the school. That was not how he imagined the day he registered. But then again in his imagination Blaine and he were still together and since they weren't, well, nothing's right in the world anymore.

Waking up never felt so bleak. Never before had food been so tasteless, days being so cold even in the sunniest of day and when did his world started to permanently become black and white? Nothing mattered anymore. His heart was empty. His passion for music had died the moment he heard that hurtful song. That song the one he cared for sang to him. _Why?_ Always the same question every time he remembered that day. And as usual, only his heart hurt. Never an answer, just pain in the core of his being.

Deep inside him he knew he was over reacting but it was too late for that. His pain over rode his guilt and now all he felt was an unbearable ache and longing for that one person he knew he can no longer have. No longer can he feel the same happiness he felt before. No longer can he dress himself the way he used too. It was a lie if he said he didn't have any of his old designer's clothes. Hard as it was to part with them he only sold a little amount, just enough to pay for his place ticket and to pay his admission fee, and also for the little supply he needed.

He turned to his closed closet. A feeling of longing washed over him. The need to wear those clothes came softly but he couldn't get himself to get up and even open the doors. But he knew he needed to come to his senses. At least he needed to be a fraction of the person he used to be if he wants to pass this part of his life at least partially successful.

Now that he think about it, since when did he not care about being the best? _Ah, of course. It was at that time…that time when Blaine practically shred me to pieces and threw me away_, Kurt snorted. _But he didn't really mean to do it, I guess. He was hurt too and he hurt me while he was hurting. Guess we were both at fault…_

_But it's too late now. I'll never see him again…_

He vowed to try once more and the next day he dressed the way he used to back in high school, designer clothes, facial products, hair products and all and went to class. It was an abrupt change. The moment he walked out of his room (for some reason he was placed in a single room) eyes turned towards him and when he passed the other students they would begin to whisper. They had never seen Kurt that voguish before and they all agreed it looked good on him. Slowly, people began to pile around him and he began to make friends two months before the first year final exams began.

Kurt made a few notable friends in those short two months. Nicholas (a third year student), a very childish but very patient person who also happens to be the current president of the student body, Hana (a second year student), Nicholas's sister who happens to be the art course's star student, Jones (the same year as Kurt), nicknamed J who happens to an excellent writer and was in the same language class as him, and others.

The exams were over and the students were granted two months of freedom and Kurt was in a dilemma. He didn't have anything to do over the holidays and they were told to vacate the school buildings over that two month period so that they can organize places for the next batch of new students. Kurt shared his predicament with his new friends and Nick being the awfully helpful person he was offered Kurt to be part of the introduction week team. They could always make room for students who would gladly drag the newbies all over campus. Being the grateful person that Kurt was, he accepted. So instead of taking his stuff out of campus Nick allocated a permanent room for Kurt for semesters to come- he had to pull some strong favors to do that- and all was solved.

Over that period of two months, Kurt and many others didn't have as much as a minute for themselves. They had to prepare for the new arrivals and preparations were no easy tasks. Sample arts for display from NYADA's own students, performances for the opening and closing ceremonies, papers for the newcomers, settings for programs for the introduction week, organizing meet ups with the school's management, lectures and the many courses they had for the students- that didn't even cover a quarter of the work they had to do. And Nicholas ordered everything to be PERFECT! And that was one very tall order.

Kurt was glad for his busy schedule. He had a lot to distract him from his memories and he was actually happy when he helped with the preparations. He noticed after a few weeks that he was almost his old self, minus that one man. He made sure not to think of _him_ too much and his new friends actually made it their business to make sure he forgets him. Yes, he told them about _him_ and they had been very supportive. They didn't try to set him up with another guy, instead they made sure to be really mad at him whenever he gets down from thinking about Blaine. How they found the time to do that with all the hectic preparation, only god knows.

_I'm glad I have them_, he thought one night as he prepared to sleep. _I think I'll be able to move on if I have people who support me and care for me. Yeah, I think I'll be alright…_

Blaine Anderson set foot in New York a week before he was due to register at one of the biggest art schools in New York, NYADA, the school where he dreamed to go with Kurt and study there together with him. For almost a year it seemed like it was a useless dream but thanks to his brother, he knows that his dream was not lost forever. There was still hope.

"You're going to have to look for a job if you want to survive in New York," Cooper told him that night as they ate dinner, Chinese take outs. Blaine raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I'm not gonna pay for your tuition or that other crap they want you to cough money for. Mom and dad said they'll pay your semester fees but I talked them out of paying everything for you. So you'll have to look for a job while you live here." Blaine nodded in understanding.

"I am allowed to stay here before registration week, right?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, I guess. As long as you don't mess up my place," Cooper smiled teasingly.

"I'm not a cat," Blaine said, "and you mess it up enough with just you around." They both snorted at that.

They barely felt the time flew and soon it was registration day. Cooper somehow managed to flee from his manager and drove Blaine to NYADA. He stayed while Blaine checked in and got his room number. He followed his brother to his dormitory; mind you he didn't bother to help Blaine at all, and had a peek inside before Blaine even entered.

"You know, you could always help," Blaine said with a little difficulty as he set his book filled box onto the floor.

"Now where's the fun in that? It's exciting seeing you slave over you own stuff," Cooper smirked. The room had two beds. Lucky for Blaine no one was in yet so he got to choose which side to take. It was a fairly furbished room. Beds, cupboards, desks and chairs, mattresses and pillows included. And the room was fairly spacious too. Guess NYADA developers took in their consideration about the student's practices- dancing, acting and what not. They'd need a little space for that if they were to practice on their own.

Cooper did help Blaine set up some of his stuff and by the time they were done Blaine could no longer ignore the large crowd by the door. No doubt they were trying to see if the rumor was true, Cooper Anderson was in the freshmen's dorm. Blaine's new roommate had to brave across the river of fans to get into the room and when he did, he was awe struck and speechless. He looked at Blaine then at Cooper then back at Blaine over and over again. The finally he spoke to Blaine.

"Dude, you're Cooper Anderson's brother?" he asked still excited. Blaine wanted to sigh but he just chuckled and nodded his head.

"Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you," Blaine answered as he offered a hand to his new roommate. They guy took his hand still with awed eyes.

"Bradley Stone," he said as he shook Blaine's hand then turned to shake Cooper's hand. "My sister is absolutely crazy about you sir," he said as he shook Cooper's hand.

"Tell her I said hi then and maybe an autograph for her too?" Cooper offered.

"That's awesome, thanks," Bradley said then turned to Blaine and mouthed 'Your brother's awesome!' to him. Blaine just chuckled. He could see the crowd outside throwing glares at Bradley and he made a mental note to warn Bradley to watch out for them.

Cooper didn't stay long. Blaine made him leave as soon as he gave an autographed mug with Stone's sister's name on it but he was sure Cooper hung out to indulge his fans. He didn't bother looking though. He had things he needed to do.

Their introduction week began without a hitch. The opening ceremony was amazing. Once or twice Blaine thought he saw Kurt's face in the crowd of newcomers or the coordinators but when he looked again that familiar face was gone. He shook his head each time and reminded himself that there was still a week before the new semester begins and Kurt was probably staying with his friends, outside campus, probably males even though he's closer to girls than boys, and they might get alone and…

_You stop right there Blaine Anderson! You know he's not that type of person. He would never do such a thing. Remember the messages he gave to Sebastian. He still has feelings for you! Focus on that. He still loves you. Kurt still loves you. And will always love you no matter what happens_, Blaine had to close his eyes each time he reminded himself that and his roommate- somehow they got stuck together- would often ask if he was alright and he'd assure the guy he was fine.

"You look like you'd fall off any minute bro. You sure you okay?" he'd ask just to be sure.

"I'm fine, really. I just had to remind myself why I'm here a few times," Blaine assured him.

"Really? Or were you thinking about your girl? That looks like one hell of a face. You miss her a lot, don't you," Bradley teased. Blaine thought he'd better be straight with the guy and tell him a little bit about himself.

"I hope you mind me telling you this. That girl is actually a guy," Blaine said casually and he received an 'Ooooh' face from Mr. Stone.

"So you're gay. Don't worry. I'm cool with that," he said smiling. "So, you left him back in-?"

"Ohio," Blaine said, "No, he's here."

"Oh, he came ahead of you. You guys made plans to come here together?" Bradley asked sounding were impressed.

"We did but it didn't go very well. We had a falling off and he ran here without anyone knowing then I got here and news broke that he's here too. So I'm here for him and my future," Blaine explained. And again Bradley had an awed look on his face. He was starting remind Blaine of someone back at home.

"That's like a sappy romantic movie man. You coming here to make things up with him and get him back to your side, that's cool. Best of luck man. I'm rooting for ya," Bradley thumped his shoulder with a bright smile on his face. Blaine smiled back appreciative and then it was gone.

To be honest, he was as nervous as heck. He's been seeing Kurt's face all over the place but the sophomores can't be back yet. He was sure Kurt's not on the grounds yet and he wondered how long it'll be before he'd even get a glimpse of his beloved. The more he thought of it the more discouraged he became especially when he thought about how big the place was and how many students actually attend it.

"You know where you can find him?" Bradley suddenly asked. The dean was talking on stage but none of them could pay attention to her. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know he's in the acting course and when the term starts it will be his third semester in. I don't even know where to start looking," Blaine poured his worry out on the stranger he barely knew. Why he did that he had no idea…maybe it's because he reminded him of one of the New Directioners. Blaine was torn between Finn and Puck, he sounded a lot like the two of them.

"You'll find him. If you love him and he loves you back, things will go your way. At least that's what corny couples always say. Haha," Bradley laughed. "What do I know? I don't have anyone I can call mine back home in Michigan," he said nonchalantly. "Guess it's time I get myself someone too. Then when you get your guy we can set up a double date or something," he added jokingly.

"Sure," Blaine agreed still smiling. He was focused on the positive things now. The thought of Kurt being with him again cheered him up tremendously. He imagined Kurt being by his side again, smiling that angelic smile of his to him, face bright and happy laughing with him, talking to him about whatever it was he wanted too. That was the future he was betting on. Kurt and him happily together.

Now all he had to do was rely on fate to get him and Kurt to meet. Fate worked its magic and before he knew it, Blaine got his wish.

The day after the opening ceremony, all the freshmen were divided into random groups of twenty five-ish students and they were assigned three senior students who stayed to help with the program, per group. The seniors in charge of Blaine's group ran in late because they had things they had to do and they showed up only after all the other groups left for a tour around campus. From afar they saw the silhouettes of three people, two males and a girl. They appeared to be talking before one of the males detached from the trio and walked towards Blaine's group.

"Hello everyone. My name is Nicholas Kelvin Austin. I'm sure you guys saw me up on the stage yesterday and yes, I am the student body's president. Before I introduce myself any further, I'd like to welcome all of you to the best art school in New York, and in my personal opinion the whole wide world, NYADA. Welcome," Nicholas greeted and he received applause from the freshmen. "I'm an art engineering major student and a fourth year. Now I'd like to introduce to you my friends who will also be directing you guys all over campus today." He gestured for the other two to come closer and the other male seemed to be pushing the girl towards them.

And all hell broke loose for Blaine when he actually saw who the other male was.

"Introducing my sister, Hana Hans, an art major student and also happens to be one of the school's promising artists. She's very grumpy and very shy so try not to get freaked out by her. Oh and she's a third year student," Nicholas gestured to the girl then he turned his attention to his brunette friend who was smiling at them and waving.

"That, my dear, is one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He's a freak," Nicholas introduced.

"Hey!" Kurt said indignantly and actually slapped the man's shoulder much to everyone's amusement.

"Ignore him. I'm Kurt Hummel, a second year student majoring in acting. Don't listen to anything Nick says, he's crazy," Kurt introduced himself and the small group laughed when Hana said:

"I second that."

"On behalf of all the students in NYADA, welcome and we hope you have a good time and glorious education while you study he-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence the moment he saw a face he thought he'd never ever see. The blood in his face drained as he locked eyes with one Blaine Anderson, the love his life who hurt him and the one he left to save his soul from dying a true death.

"Kurt?" Nicholas and Hana called, worry clear on their faces. Everyone was looking at him but only Nick and Hana saw who he was looking at and they followed his gaze. He was looking at a male as if he was seeing a ghost and the male was looking at his with eyes filled with shock.

"I-I'm sorry guys. I have to go," Kurt turned around to leave.

"Kurt!" three sets of voices called him and Nick and Hana turned to look at the guy Kurt had locked eyes before. He was standing up and looking at Kurt. Hana was the first to get it.

"Oh shit, it's him isn't it?" she whispered to Kurt who had his back turned to the crowd. Hana held her hand his arm to hold him back. Nick heard her and his eyes went impossibly wide.

"Yes," was Kurt's single answer. Nick had the 'Oh shit' face on too.

"Okay, we'll handle things here but you have to come back soon," Nick said to him and Kurt nodded. "Pull yourself together Kurt. We're on your side and we'll help you whenever you need us." And with that Hana let Kurt go and the brunette walked towards the exit as fast as he could. Blaine made to follow him.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going freshman?" Nick cleared his throat. Blaine wanted to answer but at the same time he wanted to go after Kurt and he actually moved again to go after Kurt but Hana stepped in front of him, her eyes throwing flamed blades instead of daggers at him.

"Sit down Mr. Anderson," she said icily and Blaine listened like a good boy. He had no doubts that Miss Hana Hans and Mr. Nicholas Kelvin Austin are Kurt's friends and by the looks of it he had at least told them his name and who he was to Kurt. And things couldn't get any worse than that.

The group whispered excitedly at what just happened but then Nick clapped his hands to get their attentions back and the program went on as scheduled.

"Since I'm the head of the student body, I've abused my power and gotten us a small bus for the tour. If you all would follow me, we'd like to begin the tour now," Nick said cheerfully and ushered them outside. Things went as scheduled that day but Nicholas and Hana noticeably gave cold shoulders to Blaine. It got even worse when Kurt finally joined them right after the tour was done. The love of Blaine's life avoided looking at Blaine at any cost while Nick and Hana threw his dirty glances whenever they can, and the rest of the group kept whispering excitedly every time they saw the exchange between their fellow mate and the seniors.

"Woah, you got the student body president _and_ NYADA's rising star artist in your group? That's awesome man!" Bradley exclaimed that night after the program ended that day and they were allowed to retire to their rooms. Blaine was getting a headache and it was getting worse as the minutes passes. "Who's the third guy in your group? None of the seniors told us who he was," Bradley asked. Blaine sighed.

"My Kurt," Blaine said softly and Bradley barely heard him.

"Hummel?_The_ Kurt Hummel? Woah! The seniors said he like transformed their sense of fashion when he woke up one day and wowed them with his style. He's like a new icon around campus now," Bradley literally flailed his arms when he heard the name and then he suddenly froze. "Wait, did you just say 'your' Kurt? As in the guy you said you're trying to get back?" Blaine nodded his head tiredly as he lay down on his bed. He missed the possibly permanent awed expression on his roommate's face.

"That is wicked man! It's like things are going your way man! That's freaking cool! It's like all those cheesy romantic movies! You found him!" Bradley exclaimed. Blaine grunted.

"Bradley, I have a killer headache and I really need a rest right now," Blaine said gruffly.

"You don't sound too happy. Things didn't go your way?" Bradley asked.

"No, it didn't. Turns out Austin and Hans are protective parents and they know about me. I'm not going to get to Kurt that easy," he practically groaned the last part.

"It'll turn around. It always does in the movies," Bradley said with conviction. Blaine opted to ignore him rather than tell him what he was thinking.

_Life isn't a movie…_

* * *

New Year has passed and Blaine was steadily getting comfortable with his new life in NYADA. He found a part time job, singing at a night bar for a hundred dollars a week and extra fifty if he did weekend nights, thanks to an old friend of his back from his days at Dalton. He had accidently meet Nick one day when he was looking for a job.

Turns out he was studying business at some fancy school. They had coffee and told each other what they were doing. Jeff and he decided to date in their last year at Dalton and somehow it turned serious and now they are trying to make their long distance relationship work. Jeff had accepted an offer to learn law in Atlanta and so far they still communicated well. Blaine felt a little envious of them but the feeling left as soon as Nick asked him about Kurt. With a heavy heart Blaine told Nick everything that had happened to them knowing full well that all his Warblers friends will know about it by the end of the day.

"Before I grant you with an advice or anything," Nick started, "just let me get this out of my system. You selfish, ignorant fool of a bastard! What the fucking hell were you thinking! Messaging flirty messages with someone else makes him a slut? What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine flinched as if he had been hit instead. "That's not even a good excuse to accuse him cheating! What the hell man? Didn't it occur to you that he _actually_ loves _you_? And not some other punk ass who just happens to be texting him! Seriously Blaine, since when did you lose your mind?"

"I had my reasons back then. He was so distant from me and I thought he really didn't want me and that guy Chandler happened to be his age and I'm a year younger. How would you feel if Jeff was older than you and was playfully texting someone his age?" Blaine tried to justify himself.

"I would have fucking trusted him.," Nick's icy answer. "Or the very least I would've sat down and talked to him about it, not just go and accuse him of being a whore. _That_ is what you should have done. Fucking give your boyfriend some credit will you. He's never complained of being with you ever and you go and do that to him. What the fuck man?" Blaine had nothing to say anymore. His self-esteem had all but desert him. Nick's words had been as hurtful as a physical blow and the worst part was that everything he said was true. Nick sighed heavily.

"But I guess you have repented by the way you're acting right now," Nick inhaled deeply then laughed. "That feels good to let out. Haha." Blaine just stared with those wide doe-in-headlight eyes. He was very uncertain of how to react. "Oh don't look so scared. I just got it all out of my system just now so I'm good." He smiled brightly.

"You sure you won't just fly your top at any second?" Blaine asked uncertainty showing in his voice.

"I promise I won't," Nick said with a smile. "Unless you screw this time then you won't be hearing the end of it from me. One of the reason because I'm definitely telling Jeff about this and he will be upset if you break Kurt's heart again. And you do know what I'd do if Jeff is upset right?" His smile was very creepy and Blaine gulped before he nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Nick asked interested. Blaine sighed.

"I don't have any, yet," he admitted.

"You have seen him right?"

"Yes,"

"So, you know where he is right?"

"Yes I do," Blaine answered, "but it's not that easy. He has a wall of defense I don't think I can get through alone. Somehow he managed to befriend NYADA's most protective duo and they won't let me so much as say Kurt's name. And before you ask, I did try. The face Miss Hans gave me was like she wants to burn me alive," Blaine slumped again.

"Did you try talking to them instead?" Nick inquired.

"No," Blaine said slowly, "I was told that if Kurt knows I'm there then I have to concentrate on getting to him and apologize."

"And do to that you have to get rid of these so called walls, you idiot," Nick said sounding exasperated. "Turn the tide around. Get them on your side, then you won't have anyone between you and Kurt." Blaine gave it a thought and frowned.

"And what if I can't convince them?" Blaine asked doubtful.

"You are a former Warbler and all Warblers have charm. Use that advantage of yours against them and get them to believe you. I know you can pull it off," Nick said with belief.

Afterwards Blaine told him about looking for a job and Nick hooked him up with his aunt who in turn offered him the job he currently have and bid their goodbyes. True enough that evening back in his room, Blaine received many texts from his Warbler friends either bashing him or supporting him, but most did both.

But that was before New Year and it's been almost a month after that. Lo behold, February the 14th was looming near. For obvious reasons, the student body decided to celebrate that year's lover's day big, as in festival big. They had tents set up for vendors all over campus grounds and their main hall was being set up with outrageous decorations just to celebrate that day. There would be performances from nearly all the courses- fashion walks, theatre plays, dramas, concerts, all done by students and possibly some invited artists.

If possible the festival made him even more depressed. Everyone was walking with their partners, lovers except for him. Even his single roommate found a girlfriend and that was a few weeks after they started classes. To be truthful, he never stopped trying to talk to Kurt. He tried, and tried being the keyword here. For some reason his schedule was mysteriously tight. Lecturers kept asking for him for help, students asking him for assistant and somehow his performances as a high school student leaked and the whole campus was buzzing about how good his singing was.

Amidst all that, he felt very alone.

* * *

_*sigh*_


	5. Sorry, Blame It On Me

_*sigh sadly*_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Sorry, Blame It On Me_**

_~Somewhere within the grounds~_

"I propose at least one student duet!" Someone on the council proposed. It was something done daily since they decided for a Valentine Week Festival and today they were discussing about the singing segment on the final day of the festival. They've already decided on the group singers and now for the rest. Nicholas nodded eagerly while his sister, Hana, stared at the group looking utterly bored. They were sat around an oval table in one of the rooms in the library and by they meant the twelve members of the council called the student body. At least, the twelve top members. And that was a crowd enough.

"I propose Kurt Hummel as one of the duet!" Nicholas raised his hand like and excited little child. How he ever got to be the president, no one knows but surprisingly he does the job well.

"You can't just propose as singer for duets. We have to do auditions for that," Hana said disapprovingly. When they decided to have a group perform, the whole room agreed to hold an audition but much to Hana's surprise at least eight people shook their heads.

"We had a person in mind for the duet ourselves and because we knew Nick would propose Kurt, we wanted this guy to sing with Kurt," another council member by the name Justin, a fourth year like Nick only he's in a different major, explained. Nick toyed with the idea and motioned for him to continue. But another person explained instead of Justin.

"You know that freshman everyone's been talking about?" Most of the twelve peoples nodded. Surprisingly neither Nick nor Hana had heard of this famous newcomer.

"What's his name again?" Justin closed his eyes trying to recall the name while some other rolled their eyes.

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson. That kid taking major in musical. He's got a great voice. He should head for singing rather than musical," Angeline, a singing major student also a third year, spoke with longing in her voice. "We could use a voice like him."

"Hey, musical needs voices like him too," another person said indignantly.

"Okay, settle down guys," Nick raised his hands to calm the room down. "I know Anderson but I didn't know he could sing," Nick said and at the mention of his name Hana growled beside him. He gave her a caution glare and that had her looking elsewhere. "Anyone has proof he could sing?"

"I do!" Angeline said and she took out her phone and searched for the video she downloaded from the net. Setting the video to wide screen she propped it on the table and let Blaine Anderson's sweet voice bask the room. It was a recording of the time he sang 'Somewhere Only We Know'. It was obviously cheap phone quality but there was no mistaking the face or the voice. It was Blaine Anderson singing.

Nick and Hana watched the video closely and a familiar face appeared a few times. There was no doubt in their mind that he was singing the song for _him_. Both their faces were expressionless but their thoughts were completely different.

"I like his voice," Nick said with awe.

"But I hate his face," Hana said disapproving. Then there was silence. Nick and Hana don't always see eye to eye and when that happens situations tends to turn ugly. Wait for it…

"What the heck! His voice is awesome!" Nick bellowed.

"I didn't disagree. I just say I hate his face!" Hana's voice raised a few notches.

"Who cares about his face? His voice is his asset," Nick said icily.

"No, faces are people's asset. He has no face! We cannot get him to perform!" Hana bellowed rising to her feet.

"He's a good looking guy. You just don't like him because of Kurt. You're being awfully judgmental here sis," Nick warned her. Hana rolled her eyes.

"It's not a bad thing to care about my friend and I mean it when I say he has no style whatsoever. That excessively gelled hair, Oh my gawd! I can't even look at him!" Hana actually closed her eyes as she said that with desperation.

"Oh, Kurt told me his hair is super curly so he had to use a lot of hair gel," Jones said appearing out of nowhere and cue all eyes on him, stares of '_what the heck?_' and '_thank you GOD!_' directed at him. "What? I was curious so I asked. And Kurt didn't mind telling me it so I don't think he's going to mind singing with Anderson."

"Where did you come from J?" Nick asked with suspicion. Jones smiled creepily before saying:

"An awesome reporter never reveals his secret." That earned him a book thrown courtesy of Hana and he sprawled on the ground comically.

"Don't eavesdrop on our meeting you idiot," Hana said with a glare. The other ten eyed the two siblings with cautious eyes, worrying if their fight were to commence. Much to everyone's relief, Hana sat down and had a curious look in her eyes. Nick, however, was poking at Jones' immobile body wondering if he was still alive.

"Oh good, he lives," Nick said elated when he saw Jones exhaled deeply. "Good throw sis." He smiled brightly then went back to his seat acting as if they had just not been interrupted. "So, we okay with Kurt and Blaine singing duet?" he asked mainly to his sister. Hana made faces, funny to some, fearsome to others, and nodded with a grumble.

"I still think his face is ugly."

"It's settled then!" Nick exclaimed loud enough to break some eardrums. "Moving on!"

_~Somewhere else on the grounds~_

It was a sunny Tuesday and Blaine had a three hour free period. He was at the library _studying_, at least that is what he wants to believe he's doing. He's really moping just as he's been doing since his last attempt to get Kurt alone with him. Which, by the way, ended disastrously. He had had Kurt in his eyesight then by intervention of the universe it rained heavily and he and Kurt were pulled into the exact opposite sides of the roofed road. Then as he searched for the brunette, he was no more. Probably because Kurt saw Blaine after the rain fell and ran like hell was after him, okay minus the running. More like weaving into the crowd.

Blaine had his calculus book wide open but his mind was elsewhere. It had been stressful since he first admitted to NYADA. New subjects, work, school work, school projects and on top of all getting Kurt back. To most people the getting back part may sound stupid and unimportant but Blaine knows it's the exact opposite for him. Getting Kurt back will set everything right for him. All that is hard will be better as long as he gets through the obstacle of getting Kurt back by his side. It will be better because then he won't have to face the world alone.

So deep was Blaine in his thoughts that he didn't realize someone was sitting across of him until said person closed his book with a snap. Blinking as if he had just woken up he looked up and saw an unfamiliar face smiling at him. A blond, nerdy-looking, bespectacled male was sitting directly across him. Forgetting manners for the first time, Blaine just stared at him.

"Hi," the make said offering a hand, "I'm Chandler Kiehl, a sophomore in your major," he introduced himself. Blaine had shaken the male's hand before the name registered in his mind. It sounded very familiar, as if it was spoken a long time ago…but that was impossible. _Chandler is a regular name. I'm sure this guy isn't the same Chandler I read the message from_, Blaine told himself.

"Blaine Anderson, freshmen," Blaine introduced himself with a smile. Then his smile faltered. "Wait, how did you know what's my major?" Blaine asked cautiously. Chandler smiled still.

"A friend told me," he answered, " and I stress the word friend because he and I, we don't talk anymore thanks to you."

_Ah shit, it is him_, Blaine thought as he leaned against his chair. His schooled his face so that no emotions showed through and watched the blond smile.

"You talked to Kurt," Blaine stated more than asked.

"Used to talk," Chandler corrected. "As you know, him and I use to text a few years back and I sorta flirted with him. I didn't know I was doing anything bad until he told me to stop messaging him and just cut me off. Last year, I saw him here and I tried talking to him and he tried to shove me off. However, I didn't leave until he told me what happened and again he asked me not to bother him. And I haven't talked to him ever since." He smiled again as he finished. Blaine stared silently, a full blown glare making its way out. No use in pretending to be nice. They both knew who the other was.

"Did he tell you he had me?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't give him the chance too," Chandler said apologetically, "and I have a reason for that. I had this feeling that he had someone special already."

"So why did you send him that kind of message even when you knew he had me?"

"Because I wanted to fool myself into thinking he's single," Chandler said in an offhand matter, "and also because he sounded like he enjoyed talking to me. It got me thinking back then that whoever he was with must not be treating him special." Blaine had to control himself when he heard the last part. This guy was just provoking him into doing something stupid.

"I had my reason back then," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Which wasn't good enough since he was the one who walked instead of you," Chandler's smile was gone now. Blaine made to retort but Chandler stopped. "Wait, wait. This isn't going to well. I'm gonna start again." Blaine watched him cautiously but curious of what the blond was about to do.

"I'm sorry I flirted with your boyfriend," Chandler apologized but Blaine just laughed cruelly.

"Well that settles everything," Blaine mocked.

"Oh shut up drama queen. I wasn't finished," Blaine motioned him to continue. "I'm sorry things got bad between you and Kurt. I'm sorry I sorta became the reason why you guys fall out-"

"Sorta? You were the whole reason why we fought!" Blaine's voice rose a few notched earning him glared from the other students using the facility. Chandler closed his eyes to calm himself and gather his calm.

"Fine. Blame me if it makes you feel better. Just let me get to my point," Chandler gestured for him to shut up and Blaine just slumped back. "I'm sorry I became the cause you guys split. I really am. When I met him last year, he was a wreck. I barely recognized him. The way he walked, everything was- it was bad. I remember him being someone easy to talk too but when I tried talking to him he kept running away and intent on hiding from me. To me, that's just wrong. I had to corner him before he'd give in and tell me what happened since the last time he texted me…

_~Flashback;_

"_What happened to you?" Chandler asked. Kurt had his mouth shut so tight his lips appeared to have thinned. "Kurt, please tell me what's going on. It hurts me to see you like this. Is it your boyfriend?" he tried again and this time he got the reaction he wanted, just not the one he expected. Kurt broke down immediately._

"_P-please, I don't-" Kurt tried to say but he sobbed harder instead. All the hurt he had accumulated just gushed out the moment Chandler mentioned the b-word and instantly reminded him of Blaine, oh Blaine._

"_I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't, shoot I mean, oh god," Chandler stumbled in his words. He was lost and he was confused. What the hell happened? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I am so sorry Kurt." Chandler practically begged. He took out a tissue from his pocket and offered it to the sobbing mess that was one the fabulous Kurt Hummel._

"_W-why are y-you here Chandler?" Kurt asked after he finally stopped sobbing. Chandler moved to speak but stopped himself. He worried that he might say the wrong thing and make Kurt cry again. Kurt understood and gestured that it was okay. "I'll be fine."_

"_I got in. You?" Chandler said trying to sound as normal as possible._

"_Me too," Kurt's short answer and then he was back in his shell again. Chandler was lost for word once more._

"_Kurt, did I…" he tried but stopped himself when he saw tears pooling around Kurt's eyes. "Am I the reason this happened?" he decided to go with it. Consequences be damned. Kurt's body physically froze as he tried not to break down again. Chandler just watched helplessly as he knew not what to do._

"_He saw your messages," Kurt finally spoke. "And he didn't like them. We weren't doing so well. I was stressed about college and he was trying to learn to function without me. We were both so distant from each other and things were bound to happen. I happened to meet you and you made me feel wanted again, the way Blaine used to make me feel like. But I knew, you can never be like Blaine but I desperately wanted that feeling so I hang on to it and in the process I hurt Blaine. He's not wrong to accuse me of cheating. In a way, that was exactly what I was doing._

_But I was selfish too. I was hurting too and I thought that being with him will hurt me more than do me good and I left him. I left everything that had to do with him. That includes you. That's why I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you and I don't want to have anything to do with you. Seeing you hurts because I'll remember him and I don't want that. I don't want to hurt anymore. So please, just leave me alone. Don't talk to me anymore. Please," Kurt begged and pleaded. Chandler was practically a stranger to Kurt but he felt his pain and he knew he was the cause._

"_Okay, I'll stay away from you. But before that, may I know his name?" Chandler asked hopefully. Kurt looked away, struggling within himself for a moment._

"_Blaine Anderson," he said slowly as if it was the most precious thing to him, "he's the love of my life and the reason why I hurt so much. So please, just go."_

_Chandler gave him one last look and refrained himself from hugging the broken male. He felt hurt too but he knew it wasn't as bad as how Kurt was feeling. He tried to smile to the male but Kurt wouldn't raise his head so he turned, and walked away. That was the last time he even saw Kurt's shadow_.~

"I haven't seen him since then, I swear. I heard the seniors saying he's made a comeback or something and he's friends with the student council but I've never seen him since the last time we talked," Chandler ended his narration.

Blaine's face was completely drained of any of his earlier ire. Instead his skin looked a couple of shades paler and if someone touched him they would say he was physically cold. Blood literally drained from his face.

_Oh m- what have I done?_

Back in the meeting room, it was deserted except for two siblings. It's hard for people to believe that Nick and Hana were siblings but they really are blood related. When Nick was a year old and Hana a newborn their parents died and they were sent to different foster homes. Nick was adopted by a childless couple while his baby sister was adopted by a Japanese couple who had wanted a daughter. They had only known of each other's existence for five years but in those five years they've learnt much about each other and it was safe to say they were very much real siblings.

"I'm telling you not to tell him about him. He'd just flip out and walk out. He won't help us if you tell him who he's partnering with," Nick said in a tone of desperation.

"I'm not about to lie to him Nicky," Hana glared at her brother.

"What he doesn't know doesn't count as a lie. It's just not telling," Nick stressed. "Come on, promise me you won't tell him anymore than necessary, please?" Nick pleaded again.

"And telling him about his duet partner is not necessary?" Hana questioned.

"Stop with the mind tricking sister. I will not be confused by your word play. Now will you tell him about Blaine or not?" Nick demanded seriously. Hana glared, the grumbled, then glared some more before nodding slowly.

"Fine, but if he asks I will tell. Deal?"

"No deal! You make sure you phrase it in a way he won't ask! You love playing with words so you should have no problem whatsoever with this. I know you can do it without having him want to know who his partner is. I have complete faith in you," Nick said with conviction. Hana held herself from laughing. Sometimes her brother's antics were just too much it takes so little to get him to be like that. That's what she like about her brother. It was so easy to bully him.

"Fine, since you think so highly of me I'll do it," Hana said with a smile.

"Thank goodness I don't have to resort to that," Nick sighed with relief under his breath and cue sharp glare from sister.

"What. Was. That. Brother?" She asked poison in her tone. Nick sweat dropped comically.

"Uhh, nothing! I'll be off to find Anderson then. Be sure to find Kurt okay. Bye!" Nick practically flew out of the window.

"Oi, you don't go telling him he's partnering with Kurt either!" Hana shouted after him and she knew he heard her well.

Hana Hans was practically the vice president even though her official title was the secretary. She loathed writing while the real vice president hated working with her brother since he was so childish and she was the super serious type, just like Hana with the exception of not being blood related. With that power in her hand she was allowed to walk anywhere she wanted on the grounds including the boys' dormitory. And since she knew Kurt Hummel wasn't the type to hang around without friends, the only place he'd be at was his room.

"Kurt, it's Hana. Open the door please," Hana said as she nodded on the door. She heard a voice telling her to wait, the shuffling of chair against the floor and the door was open with Kurt hiding under his hoodie.

"Hey Hans, what's up?" he asked with a sweet smile almost making Hana smile too. She opt a smirk instead.

"Know the Valentine Festival my brother wanted even though he's single?" Hana asked.

"Of course. He hasn't shut up about it since he got the idea and was permitted to carry it out," Kurt said dramatically and laughing at the end joined by soft giggles from Hana.

"Well, there's going to be a lot of things done. Singing, musicals, plays, fashion shows- the usual NYADA dramatic stuffs. So, Nick wants you to sing. He said it's his last year and he really wants to hear you sing to the school," Hana explained. She could see a refusal fast coming. "Come on Kurt, are you really going to disappoint my dear stupid brother?" Kurt visibly stopped the refusal from coming out.

"But you guys know I don't sing anymore," Kurt begged for understanding. "I can sing in front of you but not to the whole school. Not anymore, Hana," Kurt said.

"We know you're not going to be happy if we ask you to sing solo so we thought it'd be better if it was a duet instead. Please, you don't even have to sing a whole song. Please," Hana used her pleading tone which she used only on her brother and Kurt.

"A duet?" Hana nodded. "And just one song?" Again she nodded. "And you won't ask me to do more than one song right?"

"I swear. If he tries I'll personally kick him where it hurts the most," Hana swore. Kurt flinched at the image.

"That's called playing dirty Hans, you shouldn't do something like that especially to your brother," Kurt chastised her.

"It's because he's my brother that it's okay. I'd never do it to you. I like you," Hana smirked.

"And you don't like your brother?"

"I do. And all the more reason to do so," she said triumphal.

"Sometimes I just don't get you two," Kurt giggled weakly.

"That's sorta the point of being siblings. We have our own way of communicating," Hana giggled. "Anyway, here's your song," she handed him a piece of paper, "I'm sure you'll love it. Be at the practice room tomorrow at five for your first rehearsal. You'll meet your partner there and you two can decide how to divide the song. Now, I have to run. I have to track down my brother and we have a lot of other important things to do. So see you later Kurt," Hana smiled at Kurt and turned to leave.

Kurt on the other hand was a little confused. She said everything so fast he didn't have time to ask anything.

"W-wait! Five tomorrow at the practice room where?" Kurt called after her.

"Musical building!" Hana answered. "Just ask around if you don't know where."

"Oh, okay. Thank- hey wait! Who's my duet partner?" Kurt shouted again but for some reason Hana just bolted. _She must really be angry at Nick if she's running_, Kurt thought and he went back into his room to study the lyrics.

In the freshmen section of the boy's dormitory, Nick was looking for one Blaine Anderson. He had gotten his schedule and room placement from registry and was looking for him. He reached the room and knocked. Someone was moving inside.

"Is that you B? Shoot, uh, can you wait a bit man? I'm a little busy right now," a voice came from inside. Nick looked at the registry and read the name of Blaine's roommate, Bradley Stone. Before he could say anything he heard a girl's voice coming from the room. Oh goodie, someone's breaking the rules.

"Mr. Stone, I'm Nicholas Kelvin Austin from the student council and I'm here to speak with Mr. Anderson. Is he available?" Nick said as loudly as possible with all authorities' power he has.

'_Shoot it's the pres, get up and hide Min,'_ Bradley's hushed voice came from inside the room. More shuffles and a few yelps coming from both and ten minutes later the door room creaked open.

"Uh, hi pres. You were looking for Blaine?" Bradley peeked out. Nick was not in the mood to play. Of all the things he hated, he hated rule breakers the most.

"Mr. Stone, did I hear the voice of a female coming from this room?" Nick asked seriously. Bradley audibly swallowed.

"A girl? We're not allowed to bring girls in the boys' room sir. I just popped in some porn. You must've heard that," Bradley tried to cover.

"Very well. I don't have the time to investigate you since I'm in a hurry but I will send a few students to check your room in about ten minutes and if they find a girl here then you will be submitted to the council to be punished. Am I clear?" Nick asked stonily. He wasn't build muscular like most males, nor was he as high as most males but he was no lesser than any other men. In fact, he might be better. Even though small, he intimidates most people when he gets serious. And never, ever seek a fight with him. He has black belts in taek-won-do, silat and judo.

"Yes sir," Bradley said with his head dropped.

"Now tell me, do you know where Blaine might be at?" Nick asked, tone sweet again.

"He's not here," Bradley checked his watch, "and he doesn't have any classes right now. He's usually at the library around now."

"The library?" Nick asked to confirm and Bradley nodded. "Great, thanks a lot." Nick smiled and turned to leave but before he was out of earshot he said as loudly as possible:

"Dorm inspection in ten minutes!"

In the second floor of the library, on one of the tables stationed by the windows, one seat was occupied. Blaine was as he was when Chandler left him. He had asked- begged him to fix Kurt back to how he was a year ago.

"_He still loves you and you clearly love him. Find a way to get him back,"_ was what Chandler had said to him. He had let his hands balled into fists with his elbows on the table and he allowed his forehead to lean against his fists, almost prayer like. Emotions were running high inside him once again and it threatened to spill from his eyes.

_I was so stupid! Why did I ever do that? Why was I so stupid! Why!_ Blaine shot himself with questions even he can't answer. _It's all my fault, my fault! Oh why was I so stupid! So selfish and such a bastard. It's all my fault…_

"It's all my fault," he said softly, eyes shut close willing the tears to stay at bay.

"Damn right it was," an unfamiliar voice spoke from across him. His second uninvited guest that day. Blaine lowered his hands and saw the person sitting across him. It was the student council president, Nicholas Austin. "If you're talking about Kurt that is," Nick laughed mirthlessly. Blaine didn't say a word in retaliation.

"Hello pres," Blaine greeted.

"Hi, Anderson," Nick nodded. "We never got to introduce ourselves properly didn't we? I'm Nicholas Kelvin Austin, senior and president of the student body."

"Blaine Anderson, freshmen," Blaine said blandly.

"Now that's boring Anderson. You're studying art, your response should be artful as well," Nick said sitting up straight on his chair. "I'm sorry if I seem intimidating to you right now. I just had a bad encounter with your roommate and when I get upset it takes me a while to cool off," Nick explained, "but don't worry. I won't bite. I promise." He laughed again.

"What did Bradley do?' Blaine asked curious.

"I heard a girl he calls 'Min' when I came looking for you. Tell me she's just a doll and I might feel better," Nick said in a sort of pleading tone. Blaine seriously didn't know how to react.

"Uh, he has a cat named Mindy," Blaine created a lie but it worked like a charm. Nick calmed down almost instantly.

"Yeah, that works too. I may have misheard," Nick laughed again only to be shushed by the librarian. Then he sighed again, "Oh the things I'd do for you guys just to make sure you guys live freely here," another sigh, "but that's not why I'm here. I have two things I want to discuss with you about."

"I'm guessing the more urgent of the two would be Kurt," Blaine guessed.

"Bingo," Nick said motioning a gun and shooting Blaine right on the forehead. "My sister doesn't approve since she doesn't like you but I'm a little fairer than her. Just a little, so I want to hear your side of the story. I just don't think it's fair to you if I hated you for no reason," Nick explained to him. Blaine eyed him curiously. He doesn't understand.

"Why do you want to know?" Blaine asked.

"Because, Blaine, I'm the kind of person who hates hating for no reason. And I hate it when I see people I know depressed, like Kurt for example. I want to help him and the only way I know how is to either include you or destroy you. So help me out here. Either you're with me or against me on my mission to heal Kurt," Nick answered. Blaine didn't say a word so Nick took it as him accepting to join his forces. "I know it's really none of my business but I think I can help so tell me what happened. I will help if help is needed."

Blaine gave it a thought. Nick, his friend back from Warbler had told him to get them on his side and here the NYADA Nick was practically offering his help. This was the miracle he didn't know he was waiting for, and he won't let it go.

"Both of us were stressed back then. He wanted to come here and I was trying not to be too attached to him and we got further apart. Then one day I went through his phone and…"

Nick listened intently to what Blaine had said. He didn't just tell him about how Kurt left, he told him about the time he got Kurt's number and blew that chance, how his brother was the once who actually found Kurt and then actually helped in his auditions to secure him a place in NYADA, about what his friend Nick told him, about what his friends back in Ohio told him, about Chandler- basically everything. And Nick just listened intently. Once he was done, Blaine was so emotionally exhausted that he actually felt like he was physically exhausted and he laid his head on the table. Nick had a very cheerful look on his face.

"Alright, I believe you," Nick announced much to Blaine's surprise. "What? You weren't lying about anything were you?" Blaine, who by now had his head back up, shook his head. "Good, then you were telling the truth and I decided to believe you. Good thing I can actually help with your problem."

"You can help me?" Blaine repeated, shocked. "But how?"

"I'm the president, there's nothing I can't do," Nick said smug, "of course I can't actually get you two back together, that part you have to do yourself, but I can set the circumstances." Blaine looked at him with confused eyes.

"I don't think I follow," Blaine said apologetically.

"Your friend Nick- bless him, all Nicholas' are great- was right, had you come to us, or at least me, we could have helped you sooner but its better late than never. So it's not too late yet," Nick was practically ranting useless things now-

"Mr. Austin, how can you help me?" Blaine asked cutting off Nick before he could trail off any further.

"Oh right, that. Well, that's the second thing I was going to discuss with you…oh yikes. I wasn't supposed to tell you about it yet. Oh crap," Nick's eyes were wide as he remembered what Hana had told him _not_ to do. "Oh crap, I got too caught up in this and I forgot. Daaaaaamn," he writhed. Blaine was once again confused. What the heck is going on here?

"Am I not supposed to know something?" Blaine asked carefully. Nick pouted then huffed.

"Ceh, whatever. Hana's going to kick me anyway," he said to the air before he turned back to Blaine. "I was supposed to tell you that you've been selected to perform a duet at the Valentine's Day's Festival. What I'm not supposed to tell you is who your partner is. I'm not going to tell you but I'm sure from my reaction you know who this person is. And I'm stressing this person is not a girl," Nick looked straight into his eyes as if to make sure he remembers.

"Anyway, here's the song you guys are supposed to sing. He'll meet you at your practice room tomorrow at five. You two can decide how to sing this song however you like it but you are not allowed to sing a different song. This is my dream festival so deal with it, haha!" Nick actually laughed the evil laugh at the end of his sentence.

"I have to run now. I have to prepare audition for solo acts soon so I need to set up stuff. Hope you work things out with him. I'd really like to know what Kurt's like when he's with you," Nick smiled an encouraging smile and got up to leave. But before he could take too many steps Blaine stopped him.

"T-thank you, for all this," Blaine thanked him. Nick smiled a kind smile and turned around. Then he exited the building.

* * *

_I guess 3 reviews will have to do for now...*sigh*_

_Just please, review please. This story is complete but if I don't get god feedback, it just makes me wanna curl in a shell and sit there forever... Thanks for reviewing the last chapter by the way **iluvklainebows**, **gleefan263** and **devils2115**._


	6. No Matter What I Have To Do

_Remember the song list I put on the 1st chapter? You really need to open the link I gave you. Also, this is the chapter I was talking about before. Y'know, the one I said would be Glee-like._

* * *

**_Chapter 5: No Matter What I Have To do_**

The next day, Kurt Hummel woke up early. He was both worried and excited. It has been so long since he last sang in front of a crowd. He worried that he might have forgotten how to sing but last night Nick had laughed at him saying only magic could erase his ability to sing, and that magic doesn't exist. When he asked who his duet partner was he was quick to disconnect the line and sent a message saying that the line sucked. Not that he thought anything of it, after all it was past midnight and he thought the student body president had things he needed to do, very important stuff, that requires him to cut him off so suddenly. It was probably Hana though.

He went to his classes humming the song in his head all day long and wondering which part he's like to sing and try to get his duet partner to agree. He had a few free hours before the designated rehearsal time so he went back to the dorms to shower and re-dress himself and by the time he was done he still had an hour and a half before he was supposed to be there. He went anyway since he didn't know exactly where the room was. Turns out the musical building was closer to the dormitories than his own department building.

_That explains why I always see Blai- stop!_ Kurt physically stopped just to make sure he had stopped thinking about that name. He took in a few deep breaths to steady himself and willed himself to think about geometry and boring stuff like that. It worked and capital B was forgotten once again. Once he got to said building he realized that the building was freaking huge. He had to ask directions five times before he was directed to the right room with a black grand piano laying wide and proud surrounded by many other musical instruments.

He walked around, occasionally touching some of the covered instruments and remembering the days when he used to sing nearly every day with his friends who shared his passion for music and _him_…

He smiled as he remembered the first time he met that man named Blaine Anderson.

"_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,**_

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,**_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back,"**_

Softly Kurt sang the first half of the chorus of 'Teenage Dream' nostalgia filling his voice and slowly he sat on the stool of the grand piano and raised his hands.

"_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on,**_

_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,**_

_**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down,"**_

His fingers slowly touched the keys as he sang and he began to play as he sang. And as he sang memories flooded into him.

"_**Before you met me, I was a wreck,**_

_**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,**_

_**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine,"**_

He saved _him_ from Karofsky's anger, pushing the bully away from _him_, then he moved to Dalton Academy and _he_ sang 'Baby It's Cold Outside' with him by the fireplace and he remembered telling Mr. Schuester that he did love _him_, and those coffee times he considered dates…

"_**Let's go all the way tonight,**_

_**No regrets, just love,**_

_**We can dance until we die,**_

_**You and I, we'll be young forever,"**_

That time when they sang 'Animal', the sweet nothings _he_ whispered just to assure him, to help him get through that time and oh, Pavarotti's death. That had been both devastating and wonderful. It's death sparked their love and together they said their farewell to the soul of the beautiful bird that once accompanied Kurt everywhere…_thank you old friend_…

"_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,**_

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,**_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me,**_

_**Just one touch, now baby I believe,**_

_**This is real, so take a chance,**_

_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back,"**_

_He_ got mad at Karofsky for insulting them and shoved the bigger man away, had not Santana came they might had been at it until one of them emerges as the victor and then the day he transferred back to McKinley's and _he_ lead the Warblers to serenade him farewell with 'Somewhere Only we Know' and he swore _never_ to say goodbye to _him_. He remembered longing to stay with _him_ but…he was happier back in his old school. And then _he_ said it, three words that meant the world to him… '_I love you…_'

"_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach,**_

_**Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets,**_

_**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece,**_

_**I'm complete,"**_

If time could be repeated, he wouldn't change that first prom for anything in the world. It may have happened to humiliate him but with _him_ by his side he faced it all, the world can never break him as long as _he_ was there by his side. _He_ was his puzzle piece…

"_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets-"**_

But there was regret, that time that bastardly Sebastian threw that thing at _him_, oh god why did that had to happen? _Why?_ Remembering _him_ in the hospital, _his_ eye, oh thank goodness it was fine afterwards.

"_**-just love,**_

_**We can dance until we die,**_

_**You and I, we'll be young forever,**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,**_

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,**_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me,**_

_**Just one touch, now baby I believe,**_

_**This is real, so take a chance,**_

_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back,"**_

He played the piano instrumentally for a while thinking of what had happened afterwards. They were happy so why did they fall out? Why did he reply to those messages? Why didn't Blaine try to talk to him? Why didn't he slow down, look back and stopped long enough to talk to Blaine? Looking back, it was such a silly thing to be upset over but why does it still ache even to this day? Why?

They had their bad moments but it never went as bad as it did that time. Not when he was accused of cheating with Sam, not when Blaine texted Sebastian, so why was that time different? How did something as small as text messages from someone he barely knew caused them to separate? But then, it wasn't really the messages now was it? They had barely been together intimately for a while before he started texting Chandler. Both trying not to get in each other's way while trying to get to their dream. Why didn't he see what Blaine was trying to do? Why did he never assure him that he would never go? _Why?_

It took Kurt a minute to understand why the world was blurry and why the keys felt slippery, he was crying. He didn't understand why the tears fell, wasn't he over this already? Why was he sobbing harder? This was supposed to be way past him already!

Kurt leaned onto the piano keys, not even aware of the sound he made, closed his face with his palms and he sobbed harder. _Why does it have to hurt now?_

Willowing in his own world was Blaine, who stood behind the door frame facing Kurt's back. He had heard the song, that song was the first one Kurt ever heard him sang. He heard him play the piano as he sang and it moved him. Kurt singing in a low tone accompanied by the piano sounds, it made the song sound so nostalgic and sad. He didn't want to bother the brunette playing and that was why he was rooted by the door in the first place. Then the song suddenly stopped and he heard and saw Kurt breaking down.

"K-" Blaine wanted to call but someone ran into his back and nearly pushed him on his face. He quickly stepped forward to break his fall and turned around to see who was it that ran into him.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there," a girl apologized. She turned around and waved at her friends giggling hard then turned back to Blaine. "Sorry, are you here for the duet practice?" she asked and Blaine nodded. "Oh, you're Blaine Anderson. Come on in. We should start sooner than later," she said as she pulled him inside. Almost forcefully twirled around, suddenly he was face to face with his beloved. Oh this was not how imagined finally standing so close to Kurt, oh no.

"Oh, you're here already Kurt. That's good," the girl quipped but no one paid attention to her. The two males were staring at each other with wide eyes, one with shock while the other had regret in his. Kurt froze with his body partially turned towards Blaine while the standing male stood rooted just a few feet into the door. Blaine made to talk but Kurt quickly got up and walked to the piano girl.

"Wait, Ku-" Kurt come him off by holding up his arms.

"Don't," Kurt breathed heavily, "don't say my name." He swallowed then walked back to the obviously confused piano girl. "We have to practice now. We're wasting time honey," he said sweetly to the girl pulling her gently to the piano. He practically ignored Blaine after that and focused on synchronizing the piano.

"Blaine, come on. You have to do this too," the girl pulled him to her other side forcefully. She continued playing and correcting her playing as both Kurt and Blaine sang in their comfortable notes. All that time Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt while the brunette ignored him. Blaine didn't spoke unless asked too and Kurt certainly didn't ask him anything.

"Okay, I'm uncomfortable with your silence so I'll decide who gets which part. Is that okay?" the girl asked when silence kept on going when she asked how were they going to divide the song. Blaine just looked at Kurt and when the other still refused to look at him, he spoke.

"I'll take the chorus and the last bit of the song. He can have the lead," he said sullenly. Since he guessed who his duet partner was he had decided not to take the limelight. He didn't need it, nor want it. Kurt had always loved the spotlight and who knows, this song might bring back a little spark back to his self. The piano girl nodded then turned to Kurt.

"So, is that okay with you?" she demanded.

"I'm okay with anything," Kurt answered smiling at the girl softly. To be truthful he was a bit surprised that Blaine gave him most of the solo part but he wasn't complaining. If he did that then he'd have to talk to the raven and that he must avoid at all costs. He noticed the unwavering stare he was receiving from the other male but he just couldn't get himself to look back.

"Okay, then let's try singing it from the top then we'll call it a day," said the piano girl and they just nodded in agreement. About fifteen minutes later Kurt left the room after saying his goodbye to the girl. He didn't bother saying anything to Blaine and that hurt the raven a lot. He made to follow Kurt but the girl stopped.

"Oh no, you don't Anderson. You and I have to discuss the chorus some more. We can do it without Kurt," she said holding on to his arm much to Blaine's annoyance, but what could he had done anyway? Kurt obviously didn't want to talk to him. He sighed defeated and practiced for another hour with the girl. Turns out she was a sophomore majoring in technical art but she was the only pianist available who didn't have anything to do with the festival so the council asked her to assist.

She finally let Blaine go around nine and by then it was too late for him to find Kurt. He must be back in his room and he had never known where the male's room was. Groaning in defeat, Blaine retires to his bedroom after promising to arrive early for tomorrow's rehearsal. When he arrived at his dorm, Bradley was re-organizing his stuff.

"Yo, B," Bradley greeted with a tired smile. "Ya look bad," he complimented.

"Say for yourself, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, confused with his roommate's sudden behavior.

"Oh, I just thought I'd clean my shit up a bit," Bradley said dejected. Blaine instantly understood.

"This has something to do with yesterday's inspection right?" Blaine asked. Bradley shook his head and Blaine was confused again. "Mindy?" Bradley actually slammed his forehead against the wall at the mention of her name. "Ah, she broke up with you?" Bradley slumped even further. "Because of yesterday?"

"Why are you being mean to me Blaine?" Bradley whined. Blaine finally took pity on the man and patted his shoulder in condolence.

"Sorry about that Brad. Guess she's missing out then," Blaine said trying to cheer his friend up. "Actually, I never really liked her. I'm sure you're better off without her," Blaine said truthfully. Bradley sighed again.

"Alone on Valentines," he muttered.

"That makes two of us," Blaine said nonchalantly. That had Bradley instantly off the wall.

"Wait, you haven't talked to your guy yet? We've been here for months already. What the hell have you been doing?" Bradley asked indignantly.

"Studying, making a living and pursuing him. It's not like I haven't tried. The way he treated me today was clear that he doesn't want to talk to me," it was Blaine's turn to sigh.

"Wait, where were you today? I didn't see you at the cafeteria at all," Bradley suddenly realized.

"Austin picked me out for a Valentine duet and, guess who is my partner?" Blaine slumped on his messed up bed heavily. The bed groaned slightly at the increased weight. Bradley's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You serious? They paired you up with Jones from literature?"

"What? No! I got paired with Kurt," Blaine said clearly taken aback. "And who the hell is Jones anyway?" Bradley was a laughing mess on the floor. Seemed like he had forgotten his sorrow already.

"Haha! Just kidding with you man," Bradley laughed some more. "Sorry, I just needed to blow some steam and it's better to laugh than shout." He had his smile back on. Then his serious face was back on. "They seriously paired you up with Hummel? Do they know about you two?"

"I think they do. Austin said he was helping me or something along that line," Blaine said, "yeah, I think at least he knows."

"Good for you man. You've got the pres on your side too," Bradley said sounding very impressed. "I've got your back if you need anything," Bradley said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I heard it the first time," Blaine smiled too. "If you really want to be with someone this Valentine, I might be able to help you. That is, if you're interested." Blaine offered.

"I'm listening."

Whatever good feeling Blaine had the night before had long gone. It was the second day of practice and he was fifteen minute early but someone had beaten him to the practice you, the same someone.

Kurt happened to be early again. He had the evening completely free and without realizing it he was already there. He sat on the piano stool again but this time he faced the door. He saw Blaine arriving and willed himself not to react at his arrival. He had scolded himself thoroughly last night and today he was determined to act casual around Blaine, meaning no avoiding. He should be over him by now.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt greeted while Blaine stared blankly at him. Inside Kurt felt the empty well fill up just a little. He missed that face so much. He waited for Blaine to say something but Blaine was too shocked to even think. _That's cute_, Kurt thought and finally he smiled a sincere smile to Blaine.

Blaine blinked a few times, not believing what was happening. This can't be happening, surely. _Yesterday Kurt didn't even want me to say his name and suddenly he's chatty today, am I dreaming?_ Blaine thought cautiously eyeing Kurt. He wouldn't rule out dream because truthfully, he had had dreams akin to this the past few months.

"You know it's rude to ignore a greeting," Kurt said in a matter-fact tone. Blaine was a little taken aback but he nodded slowly anyway.

"Hi," he greeted cautiously. He _must_ be dreaming.

"You forgot my name?" Kurt asked good naturedly and Blaine's frown deepened.

"You know I can never forget your name," Blaine answered still cautious.

"Then why not use it. I actually like my name," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine breathed deep a few times before he spoke.

"Yesterday you told me not to say your name," Blaine said calmly.

"Yesterday I was in a bad mood," Kurt explained, "and I apologize for being rude."

_This isn't right. This is not right_, a voice in the back of his head kept saying that over and over again ever since Kurt first spoke.

"Kurt," Blaine called and he could visibly see Kurt shiver when he said it, "is this really happening?" he asked seriously. Kurt had closed his eyes when his name was spoken quickly opened his eyes and struggled to gather his composure again.

"W-what are you talking about? You are awake, Blaine," Kurt cursed himself for stuttering. By the heavens he had forgotten how his name sounded coming out from Blaine's lips and it was wonderful. Only Blaine could say his name and make it sound like the most wonderful thing in the whole universe.

"You've been avoiding me ever since you found out I'm here," Blaine said sadly. "You ran every time you saw me, ignore me as if I don't even exist and- and suddenly you're like this. Are you- Is this payback for what happened between us?" Blaine asked with desperation in his tone. Kurt's face immediately changed when he said that. He struggled with himself not to run from the room.

_No, I swore I'll act casual today. I will NOT screw it up_, he forced himself to remember. But he had to say it, _why?_ Can't he see that Kurt was trying not to act weirdly around him?

"Please, can we not talk about that? Please," Kurt pleaded his eyes closed trying to forget the emotions that was trying to re-surface. Blaine saw the inner battle Kurt was having but he couldn't pass this moment over. He's been waiting for this to happen for so long.

"No Kurt, we have to talk about it," Blaine said moving closer to the seated male. "There's so much I need to tell you and mostly I need your forgiveness. Please just hear me out," Blaine too pleaded and that was it for Kurt.

"NO!" he burst out standing making Blaine take a few steps back. "Why are you doing this to me? I'm trying to be myself around you but you want to keep on pressing on things I want to forget about. Can't you see I'm trying to move past you? I really, really want to get over you. I really want to…" Kurt looked up to stop the tears threatening to flow.

"But you can't, can you?" Blaine finished for him. "You can't forget me can you? You've always thought about me even when you don't want to, right? Before you sleep, the moment you wake up, when you eat, when you study, you're always thinking about me. I'm right aren't I?" Kurt didn't bother saying anything. But it was true. A year he tried not to but never had he gone a moment without thinking about Blaine.

"I'm like that Kurt. I can't stop thinking about you. You always in my mind whether I'm awake or asleep. I can't forget you," Blaine admitted, "but difference was, I didn't want to forget you. I want you to stay in my mind. I want the memories of us with me forever. I want more than just the memories I have. I want you back with me-"

"Stop! Stop it Blaine Anderson," Kurt's tone very harsh now as he moved to the other side of the piano. He had to get away from Blaine. He couldn't think straight when he's around. "You know how much I've hurt since that day you sang to me. No matter what I tried it always haunted me. In my waking hours and my nights. You turned everyone against me! My best friends and even my family! Dad actually asked if I was cheating on you when I got back home. He read my messages too, just like you did. He actually told me off for two timing you and I didn't do that!" Kurt practically screamed the last part.

"I just wanted to feel wanted again. You were distant from me when we talked. We practically stopped doing all the things we used to do, we didn't kiss, we don't hug and all we did were sing together and hold hands. You weren't there even when you are there. That's why I turned to texting him. Why doesn't anyone believe me when I said he was just a friend? Are my words that unreliable? When have I lied about my personal life to you? You never asked who he was and suddenly you just accused me of betraying you.

No one bothered to ask me why. They just went and judged me thanks to you. And I thought, why am I still here when they won't believe me? Doesn't seem like my thoughts matter so I left. I left everyone who mattered to me. My dad, Carole, my school, friends," Kurt paused to wipe his tears and gather himself back,

"And you. I forced myself to leave you. We were over. You didn't need to say it, I felt it. I don't think anyone would believe me so I packed my bags and left. I left a note for anyone who might care and but I guess only my family knew about it. I had to go somewhere no one knew me and you know what, I felt better. I didn't have to wake up and see all those mocking faces looking at me. But it wasn't the same anymore. Nothing was the same anymore.

In the month I was gone I thought about everything. I still wanted to graduate with everyone and I thought they'd want the same thing. I thought you want to see me graduate so I came back when Figgins told me I can still graduate," Kurt paused again. He shook his face, "That look in your face when Finn pulled me from dad to talk to you guys, I can't face that. You were still angry and I just can't.

Everyone was so happy to see me except for you and I came back just for you. Just to see you and apologize but your face," tears streamed down Kurt's face this time, "I can't handle that. So I left again. But it hurt more the second time. Everyone wanted me but the person who mattered most didn't. It was harder for me to leave but I had too. NYADA's letter came through and I accepted. I sold my car, some of clothes to be safe and I flew here, to New York. I enrolled here, knowing no one.

But you know, I believe that you really did love me and I know you'll feel the same emptiness inside you as I am. I didn't want that and I asked Sebastian for help. It backfired and you got my number. I couldn't listen to your voice or I would break. You called me and I shattered the very same night. I was still drowning in my feelings for you and hearing your voice just sunk me deeper. I got depressed and I couldn't talk to anyone," at this point Kurt's demeanor changed into an aggressive manner and he began shouting.

"I was alone! I didn't have anyone to turn too. I didn't know anyone, I didn't want to talk to my family because then every would know where I'm hiding and then you'd know where I was. Do you know how much it hurts to be alone? I don't think people would say I was living. No one wanted to talk to me, I practically destroyed myself because of you. You don't know what it feels like to be completely deserted by people. You don't know what it feels like to have to keep everything to yourself. I didn't want anyone to know what happened to me, I didn't want to look weak but I am weak. I became weak thanks to you."

Kurt stopped. He shouldn't have said all that. That wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted the feelings he had because of Blaine to go away. He closed his eyes, head hanging with one hand covering his eyes and the other holding him steady against the piano. He shouldn't have said what he had just disclosed. He was supposed to keep that chest locked, not go blurting everything. He shook his head as he thought that.

"Kurt, I am so-" Blaine tried to speak.

"Stop, Blaine," Kurt stopped him with a sad smile.

"_**Show me the meaning of being lonely…"**_

_Kurt stood alone on the stage and the music began…_

"_**Life goes on as it never ends,**_

_**Eyes of stone observe the trends,**_

_**They never say forever gaze,**_

_**If only-"**_

_Flashback:_

_The uncomfortable looks he received from everyone as he walked made him shy away from everything even more. 'Do they know?' the question that keeps on repeating itself in his head. 'They can't know, I will never tell. This is my burden,' Kurt kept repeating the same line each time he sees someone looking at him with curious eyes._

"_**-guilty roads to an endless love**_

_**(Endless love)**_

_**There's no control, are you with me now?**_

_**Your every wish will be done, they tell me,**_

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely,**_

_**Is this the feeling I need to walk with?**_

_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are,**_

_**There's something missin' in my heart,"**_

_-the stage lights turned off and a spotlight focused on Kurt-_

"_**There's nowhere to run, I have no place to go,**_

_**Surrender my heart, body and soul-"**_

_-the spotlight shuts down and the back of the stage lighted up to show shadows of people singing-_

"_**How can it be you're asking me to feel**_

_**Things you never show,"**_

_-the back lights closed so that the backup singers' shadows don't show and the lights on the stage opened again showing Kurt clutching his chest-_

"_**You are missing in my heart,**_

_**Tell me why can't I be there where you are,"**_

_-the lights in the back opened again as the shadows sang-_

"_**Show me the meaning of being lonely,**_

_**Is this the feeling I need to walk with?**_

_**-Tell me why!-**_

_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are,**_

_**There's something missin' in my heart**_

_**-hmm missin' in my heart!-**_

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely,**_

_**-bein' lonely!-**_

_**Is this the feeling I need to walk with?**_

_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are**_

_**There's something missin' in my,**_

_**Heart."**_

Blaine was stunned silent by the song. He didn't know, he never _knew_. He always thought Kurt could survive even without him, well that is. Not broken the way he conveyed it. Kurt had always been strong. He could never imagine him weak but there he was, the weakest he's ever seen Kurt. It's wrong, this image is just wrong. It was his fault. He was the one who made Kurt this fragile. _It's my fault._

"Kurt," he called breathlessly. "I'm sor-"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can practice today. I'm too tired," Kurt once again cut him. "Tell Elaine I'm sorry I left early. I'm sure you can practice without me." He grabbed his coat from the stool and headed to the door.

"Wait, Kurt, please wait," Blaine tried to follow but at the same moment Elaine arrived and almost bumped into Kurt.

"Oh hey Kurt. Sorry I ran in late," she apologized then she saw that Kurt had his jacket back on his arm as if ready to leave. "Are you going somewhere? We haven't even started yet," she asked.

"Sorry Elaine. I don't feel too good. You should practice with Blaine. He looks fine," Kurt said to her still smiling sadly. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. You don't look too hot. Go rest. Blaine and I can practice without you today," Elaine said sympathetically and gave him a hug. Kurt left not once sparing a look back.

"Elaine, I want you to play 'Wait For You' by Elliott Yamin now," Blaine turned to the girl in haste. Elaine had a look which clearly said: 'What?' but Blaine just shook his head. "Quick before he leaves the building!" Elaine looked a little stricken but does it anyway.

"_**Baby I will wait for you…"**_

* * *

_Thanks a lot to my reviewers for reviewing! __** 50fan**, **Marley5815**, **le American** and **iluvklainebows**! Remember to review some moar. xD_

Remember tha just lik


	7. We Can Make It

_What do you call something or an episode before the big finale? Well, I dunno but this chapter is one. I mean, the next one is the last chapter. Okay, makes no sense but I think you get it. I hope.__ So, happy reading. Oh yeah, you must've realized that I edited most of the song lyrics right? Hehehe, this one ain't no better._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: We Can Make It**_

"_**Baby I will wait for you…"**_

Blaine sang as low as he can and Kurt stopped in his tracks a few feet away. Elaine began to play the opening of the song,

"_**I never felt nothing in the world like this before,**_

_**Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing,**_

_**You would come back through my door, ooh,"**_

_Blaine wished with all his heart that Kurt would do that at that moment but he knew it was impossible. But he still hoped,_

"_**How can you walk away, everything stays the same,**_

_**I just can't do it baby,"**_

_Everything was the same but it was different too,_

"_**What will it take to make you come back?**_

_**Love, I told you what it is and it just ain't like that,**_

_**No, why can't you look at me? You're still in love with me,**_

_**Don't leave me crying,"**_

_Both Blaine and Kurt remembered that phone call. Kurt knew how Blaine was like since then but still he couldn't,_

"_**Baby, why can't we just, just start over again?**_

_**Get it back to the way it was,**_

_**If you give me a chance I can love you right,**_

_**But you're telling me it won't be enough,"**_

_I will love you the way you want me too, I swear,_

"_**So baby, I will wait for you,**_

_**'Cause I don't know what else I can do,**_

_**Don't tell me I ran out of time,**_

_**If it takes the rest of my life,**_

_**Baby, I will wait for you,**_

_**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true,**_

_**I really need you in my life,**_

_**No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you,"**_

_Kurt couldn't bear listening anymore and he walked away,_

"_**So why does your pride make you run and hide**_

_**Are you that afraid of me?**_

_**But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside**_

_**That is not how you want it to be,"**_

_He paused as he could hear Kurt's footsteps sounding fainter and fainter, and he knew. Kurt had left._

"_**Baby, I will wait for you."**_

_He sang the last line before signaling Elaine to stop._

Elaine watched Blaine curiously. He was sighing heavily as he watched the doorway with longing in his eyes. She knew something was wrong with them but she thought they were merely friends. Now though, it seems like it was more than that.

"Are you gay Blaine?" Elaine suddenly asked as if it was the most natural thing to ask. Blaine actually turned around to stare at her for a second before he answered.

"Yes," he said simply. Then he sighed again knowing what she was going to ask next.

"You and him were together?"

"Yes,"

"And you guys broke up, over something you did?"

"Yes and no, though it's technically a yes too," Blaine sighed. Elaine waited patiently for Blaine to explain and he sighed again when he saw her face. She was not letting him off until he told her.

"I accused him of cheating on me after I found a few flirty text messages on his cell," he said it simply. And cue shocked expression from Elaine. He was getting used to getting that reaction whenever he told his side of the story.

"You accused him of cheating," Elaine tried to put her words together, "just because he was texting someone? Were you high when you said that to him?" She asked.

"High? No, I wasn't!" Blaine looked away to stop himself from shouting. "We weren't talking too much and I was always excusing myself from him. Then suddenly a friend told me about his messages and I just blew my top. I really thought he was seeing someone else. I didn't know they've only met once."

"Oh," was all Elaine had to offer. Then she turned back to the piano and pulled out her music sheet from her bag. Blaine was dumbfounded.

"Oh? That's all you going to say?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's not really my problem. I just needed to know what's going on so that I don't exactly interfere. So yeah, oh," she said smiling before turning back to her music sheet. Blaine shook his head and chuckled in bewilderment before pulling a chair to sit beside Elaine.

"You're not going to offer me an advice?" he wondered aloud. Elaine gave him a look that said, 'do you really want me to?' He just shrugged. She mumbled a little before nodding her head once.

"I think you should back off a little," she said much to Blaine's confusion.

"What?"

"Well, you've been on him hard these few months. At least that's what Brad says- he didn't tell me anything specific, by the way. He just said you've been after someone for a very long time. Maybe what Kurt needs now is to feel you gone for a while. I mean just a little while," she explained. Blaine gave it a thought but dismissed it.

"I can't," He sighed and smiled sadly, "I've been away from him far too long. I don't think I can bear even a few days not seeing him." Elaine shrugged.

"That's up to you really. By the looks of things though, it doesn't seem like Kurt wants to see you much," Elaine said before turning to her stuff once again signaling that she was done talking about them. It was time to practice.

"I know," Blaine whispered.

Elaine was right. Starting that day, Kurt and Blaine had separate practices. On the third day of practice, when Blaine arrived at the practice room Elaine was tidying up things saying that she was waiting for him. When asked about Kurt she said he wanted to practice earlier since he had things to do. Their forth practice was the same situation again. Kurt came practiced a few hours earlier than Blaine. When Blaine tried to schedule the same time for practice things always came up on Kurt's end, so they either practiced separately or not at all. Elaine expressly told them to work it out soon if they wanted their show to be a success. She didn't say anything about them afterwards, partly because she was being nice to Blaine. He hooked her up with Bradley and they were becoming friends fast.

Then one day, two weeks before the festival peak, Blaine received a call from Finn asking to meet him somewhere. He agreed and suggested that they meet at the Central Park the very next day, Saturday. When he arrived, he was surprised to see a group of people surrounding Finn and that was when he knew he was dead...ish.

"Blaine Warbler," Rachel called with a big smile on her face and she hugged him tightly, followed by most of the girls. The boys shook his hand and after customary greetings were set aside Mercedes sighed loudly, meaning for it to be heard.

"What's wrong Mercedes?" Blaine asked already guessing what the answer would be.

"Nothing," Mercedes shrugged. "Just, we hoped you weren't coming alone." And Blaine hung his head, depressed all of a sudden. That earned disapproved looks from most of the people of the crowd. "What? Everyone was thinking it."

"We discussed this. We were supposed say that when we start walking," Rachel said sounding a little exasperated.

"It doesn't matter. She's right. We were all thinking that Rach," Finn said softly to his girl. Rachel backed off and they all stared at the now depressed Blaine. "I guess we should take a walk now, Blaine." Sighing heavily he showed them the place, not that there were much to show. It was just a park.

"How did you guys get here?" Blaine asked trying not to sound too rude.

"Me! I got them all here!" Sugar said jumping enthusiastically. "They said they wanted to see how you were doing with Kurt and how much they miss him but they won't go see him unless you get him to see us so I brought them here so they can see you. But turns out you didn't bring Kurt so everyone didn't get what they wanted." She said all that in breath. Some of them smacked their faces in defeat while the rest glared at her, not that she noticed.

"Oh, so would you guys be here long?" Blaine asked them.

"Not really, we're actually here to escort Sugar in her tour for art school. Don't ask why she had to have us show her around when we don't even know the place, but we've been here a few days already," Sam answered. Blaine surveyed the group one more time. Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Finn, Sam and Puckerman were present.

"We've been real busy with, you know, with her like that and we finally get today off. We're flying back to Ohio tomorrow," Tina added. Blaine was reminded that Sugar had to repeat a year and didn't get to graduate with him. He had forgotten about some of his friends since he left McKinley.

"So, how's NYADA?" Rachel asked with poorly concealed longing in her voice. Blaine smiled apologetically but told them anyway. He gave them a rough description of the campus grounds, the courses available, about the population, a little intro on his roommate-no-best-friend, and then told them about what they've been dying to hear- to be exact, who they wanted to hear about.

He told them what Kurt had been doing the past year to the best of his knowledge. He had asked people who knew Kurt about what he had been doing in that period and, like him, they weren't pleased to hear it. Then he told them about how Kurt woke up one day and changed to how he was now and what he was doing recently. He told them about his attempts to talk to Kurt and assured the girls that he did follow the rules they set him up with. When he told them about the duet he was chosen to sing with Kurt, the girls squealed.

"Calm down, it's not going as good as you think," Blaine said it heavily dreading their reaction. He launched on how Kurt sang to him how his life had been and how he had made sure to practice separately with him ever since. He had yet to see the male once since that day.

No one said a word. Blaine waited anyway because sooner or later they have to shout at him.

"I don't really get it, he's avoiding you because he doesn't want to hear you apologize to him?" Puck asked.

"He said he doesn't want to hear my voice. I break him," Blaine answered. Another short silence.

"But he agreed to sing with you right?" Rachel asked.

"I wouldn't say that. Austin practically forced him to do it," Blaine said, "he's the student body president Brit," he answered before Brittany could ask. "And he's a good friend of Kurt's at school." He told them just in case.

"But he's till gonna sing right? At the festival, with you, right?" Mercedes asked. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know. He's been practicing but we've never sang the whole song together since the first practice. He may back out in the last minute," Blaine said disheartened.

"If Kurt's back to almost who he was, I bet he won't quit on you," Sam assured him by patting his back. "He's not a quitter."

"What's the song you guys are singing anyway?" Santana who had been quiet the whole time spoke. Blaine told them the title and how they had divided the song between them.

"That's a nice song choice. I mean, if you pull it off I'm sure he'll cave," Finn said with his lopsided smile on. "You just have to show to him you mean it."

"I agree. If you sing this song to him with all your heart, he will find it in him to forgive you," Rachel nodded in agreement. "He's always forgives. It's just that one time that he can't find it to forgive you because you accused him of something really bad. He doesn't hold grudges. He just wants you back." She smiled encouragingly to Blaine.

"Besides, all New Directioners love being serenaded by songs. As a former glee club member, you should know that the best way for us to show our feelings is by music. Kurt will see that you want him back," Mercedes added reassuringly. "And we all know you are really passionate when it comes to music _and_ Kurt. You'll pull it off."

Blaine was touched by his friends' support. He hung his head, heaved a sigh of relief. His courage has been inflamed once again. He swore he will do it right this time.

"Thanks guys," he said to them slowly and he smiled. They went on walking, talking about how they were all doing. Rachel and Finn had tried tying the knot a second time but that failed too so they decided to wait a little longer. Blaine thought they should just finish school first before doing that. The rest of their glee club members, new and old, were doing fine. Their glee club was still standing firm even though Sue Sylvester was still trying to destroy them. Schuester was still single, Miss Pillsbury the same as she was when they all left school. They told him that Rory was now the head of the New Direction and he was doing well.

It was nearly sundown when they realized how long they've been talking since noon. They offered to drop Blaine off at NYADA since he had to use public transportation to get to the park. Sugar's father had rented them an MPV during their stay and even covered all their expenses including shopping. Blaine gladly accepted the offer.

"Anyone saw where Sugar went?" Puckerman asked they moved to leave the park. And that was one memorable goose chase for Blaine and he'll remember it as one of his best times in New York. Afterwards they forcefully took him to dinner and made him swore that he'd send them off at the airport the next day. When he was finally sent back to NYADA, he was very tired. Once again the girls hugged him and the boys shook his hand before bidding him good night.

They picked him up the next day and they drove around the city of New York one last time before they made their way to the airport. The girls had one last shopping spree and they finally got to the airport with four hours to spare before their scheduled flight.

"Oh, almost forgot," Finn suddenly said as they sat around a small table waiting to check in, "mom made me bring this to give to Kurt," he pushed a small suitcase towards Blaine. He eyed him questioningly. "She said she never want to see Kurt looking like a *beep* ever again so she told me to give this to Kurt. It's filled with the clothes he left back at home. Burt told us to force Kurt to call home if we ever see him and since we don't, now it's your responsibility."

Blaine swallowed before he nodded. "I'll make sure they get to him," he assured the party.

"Make sure it gets to him or you'll definitely be hearing from me," Puck threatened.

They continued making nonsense conversation while waiting and when they time came for them to leave Brittany cried much to everyone's surprise.

"What's wrong babe?" Santana asked filled with concern.

"I never get to see my unicorn," she sobbed. Santana pulled her onto her shoulder while she sobbed. Blaine was filled with guilt. He should have gotten Kurt back sooner.

"I'm so sorry Brittany," Blaine said regretfully. They hugged Blaine and the girls kissed his cheeks and made him promise to send their regards to Kurt when he sees them the next time. Before parting Mercedes turned to talk to him one last time.

"Just remember, if talk doesn't work then maybe singing can," she said softly holding his hands tight and then she joined her group to return home. Blaine returned home repeating Mercedes's words over and over again. An idea formed at the back of his mind. He toyed with the idea and thought he'd take a chance at that. Once he got back to his room, Bradley wasn't there, he was sure the guy was on a date, and he got changed for work.

Over at the club, he met Nick. He thanked his lucky star for this chance. He's been meaning to talk to his Warbler friend ever since he got the idea earlier that day. After his song was done he went over to his friend and was surprised to see Jeff there.

"Blainers!" Jeff called out to him and hugged the raven. He proceeded to lead Blaine to the table and the three of them sat together. "Haven't seen you in a long time Blaine. You look good," Jeff piped in excitedly as he took his place in Nick's arm.

"You too Jeff. How come you're in New York?" Blaine asked very curious. Jeff smiled like a child before he answered.

"Nick flew me here saying he missed me," Jeff said tugging at his lover's shirt then snuggling closer into his heat. Blaine smiled trying to hide his gloom at their sight. He misses Kurt every time he saw couples like them. "You work here right? Nick told me his aunt offered you the job."

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "Anyway, it's good you're here too Jeff. I need help," Blaine said. Nick and Jeff sat up straighter.

"Kurt?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's for him." Blaine nodded again. Jeff looked sad when Nick mentioned the name suddenly brightened up.

"What do you need?" They both asked.

"You guy still in touch with the rest of the Warblers?"

"I still have Wes, David and Thad's numbers if you need them," Jeff offered. "Nick's got the rest."

"Thanks, can you call them and get them here in New York on Valentine's day?" Blaine's question raised a few eyebrows.

"I'm sure they won't mind," Nick said, "but I think we need a good reason to get them away from whatever they're doing that time. It is Valentine." Blaine proceeded to explain his reasoning and why he needed his old team for this. By the end of his explanation Nick and Jeff had identical impressed looks on their faces.

"That might just work," Jeff said looking at Nick for support. Nick nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll get them here by Valentine," Nick assured him. Blaine thanked them and left for NYADA soon after. Monday, right after classes finished and before practice (which once again was separate from Kurt's) he went to the council's office. Lady luck was on his side again as the second Nick (funny that) was there as he hoped. He knocked on the door softly to get Nick's attention.

"Oh, Anderson. Come in," he greeted Blaine and motioned him to sit across him. "What brings you here? I thought you have practice?" He asked.

"You keep tabs on everyone?" Blaine asked feeling just a twinge of unease. Nick chuckled when he saw Blaine's expression.

"Not everyone. Just those involved in whatever it is I'm up too. So, any reason why you're here? I'm a little busy at the moment," Nick said motioning to the papers on top of his desk. "Hana's both my secretary and my vice. It's killing me." He sighed. Blaine smile sympathetically.

"I need to ask for a big favor from you," Blaine spoke grabbing Nick's attention back from the papers. He looked at him questioningly.

"You are not getting out of the duet if that's what you're asking," Nick said deadpanned. Blaine shook his head.

"No, it's the other way around," Blaine corrected him. Nick stared at him blankly and motioned him to continue. Blaine proceeded to explain what he wanted and about five minutes later Nick had his mouth hanging is surprise. Blaine waited for his response. Nick closed his mouth and blinked a few times.

"Well, that's certainly unexpected," Nick commented. "Well, it's a very last minute request you're asking for Anderson. I'm not sure if I can put it in-"

"There must be some who can't make it. Please, I really need this. I don't think he'll listen to me if I don't something this dramatic," at the use of the word 'dramatic' Nick's face totally changed, as if he just saw light for the first time.

"You're right. Dramatic! That's what we really need for this thing to work!" Nick suddenly stood up from his chair and turned to Blaine. "You are a godsend Blaine. I'll make it happen as long as you keep to your end." Nick said smiling like a fool. "I've got my dramatic slot finally!" he said that before he ran off. Blaine figured he was off to see Hana.

That aside,

_YES!_

Blaine wanted to exclaim out loud but he was late for practice and Elaine was calling him. He ran all the way to the practice room and his good mood showed as Elaine told him that he was unexpectedly good that day. When asked he just told her things were going his way finally and he left the room to go back to the dorms.

"Oh B, you're back," Bradley greeted him. Blaine nodded as he entered and when he reached his desk to dump his bag he saw an envelope on it. He inquired to Bradley about it.

"Oh, someone sent it here a while ago. Said it was from pres," Bradley told him. "Seems like you and Austin are becoming good buddies." He remarked.

"No, I just asked him for a favor today," Blaine explained. "Let's hope this is good news." He proceeded to open the letter and read it.

_To Blaine Anderson,_

_Sorry I had to resort to love letters, I didn't have your number. Anyway, Hana and I talked about your request and it was a bloodbath. She didn't want it but then I told her we should have a meeting and discuss and we did. Turns out someone had to pull out due to injury so we have a free slot for you. We can move the others so yours will be right after that one. I'm excited to see how this turns out. You'll be getting a copy of the schedule for that day from Elaine tomorrow. Be sure to check if everything on it is good._

_Truly,_

_Nicholas K. Austin_

_P/S: This feels a lot like a love letter…_

"YES!" this time Blaine said it out loud and nearly destroyed the letter in the process. Doesn't matter what the president felt, he was ecstatic! He can hardly believe it. His idea was taking shape and it only came to him the day before. Bradley was calling for him but he ignored the male in favor of reaching his phone.

"Blaine!" Bradley practically screamed his name.

"Yes Brad?" he asked in shock.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"You know, the shouting and jumping in joy thing. What's that about?" Bradley asked. Blaine smiled evilly.

"I'm not telling you yet. You'll have to wait till February the 14th," he said and he dialed the number he had chosen. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"What's up Blaine?" Nick's voice went through.

"You called everyone yet?" Blaine asked and received a choking sound before an answer.

"Are you nuts Anderson? You asked us for that yesterday. Of course I haven't called anyone yet," Nick said in disbelief. Then he heard Jeff's voice in the background asking 'Is that Blaine?' and when Nick said yes he said 'Give me the phone,' and Nick handed the device to him.

"Hey Blaine," Jeff greeted excitedly.

"Hey Jeff, what's up?"

"I called Wes, David and Thad and they said they can come in a week earlier. They're gonna hook up the others and I'm guessing the others already know. I just haven't got their answers yet. So, are we on?" Jeff asked very hopeful.

"We're on. I got it cleared," Blaine said excitedly. 'He got in Nick!' he heard Jeff tell Nick.

"Awesome. Now we just have to wait for the guys to reply. I know they will all come," Jeff assured him.

"I know. Thanks a lot Jeff, and tell Nick I said thanks too," Blaine bid goodnight to his friends and shut off his phone. Bradley was still looking at him curiously. "I'm not telling you Brad so don't ask."

"Oh come on bro, we live in the same room. Why can't you tell me?" Bradley demanded.

"Because you will tell Elaine and then everyone will know," and by everyone he meant Kurt. "And I have to avoid that. So you will have to wait like the rest of the school." Bradley groaned. "Also, I might come back late the next couple of weeks. Just close the lights if you're going to sleep. I'll move fine in the dark."

"Fine, I'll wait," Bradley said but suddenly his face had this mischievous look on it, "but I'll ask Elaine to get it out of you in the meantime. Hehehe…"

True to his words Elaine tried to get him to tell what Bradley heard about last night. He refused gently by telling her they were wasting time by talking about things that had nothing to do with their practice. She mumbled and grumbled but let it go.

A week passed in the blink of an eye. Rehearsals had begun so there were no more practices. They were required to synchronize with the sound system but somehow, Kurt still manages to do that without Blaine. He was a little frustrated by that but he let it go. The day before, Sunday, he finally got a text from Nick confirming that every single one of the Warblers he knew were already in New York and they're ready to start whenever he was free. Once he was done with whatever they needed from him, he quickly texted Nick to pick him up. It was faster than relying on public transport.

"Everyone, I present to you Blaine Anderson," Jeff dramatically introduced him to the group as he entered the room. Cheers greeted him as he entered and he was bombarded with hugs and pats as soon as he got a glimpse of his former Warbler friends. Once they calmed down he had a good look of them all. Some had grown taller, some got a little muscle to show off, some got wider and a select few were visibly thinner.

"I miss you guys," Blaine's first words to them got him bright smiles in return. Wes walked to his side and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you Blaine," he said smiling widely. "Sorry we couldn't get Sebastian here. He said he had things to do," Wes said apologetically. Inside Blaine cheered and thanked whatever deity that existed for this. He was counting on Sebastian not being there. He doubted Kurt was really over his hatred for him.

"It doesn't matter. All the others are here," Blaine was stills smiling like a fool then he turned back to his old friends. "You guys ready to do some hard labor?" The question was greeted by a lot of excited 'yeah's and okay's. "Great, let's get going."

Starting that day Blaine goes to Nick's place to practice every evening after rehearsal and returns near midnight. This was his schedule until a day before Valentine's Day which was on Tuesday. The other Warblers saw how exhausted he had been and insisted he cancel that day's practice. He agreed. So on Monday after rehearsals he went straight to bed, but before he could sleep he received a message from an unfamiliar number.

.

'_Hello, Nick Austin here. You and your guys are ready for tomorrow right?,_

_11.45 p.m., Feb 13__th__, 201X'_

.

'_**As ready as we can be. If nothing else goes wrong we'll be fine,**_

_**11.50 p.m., Feb 13**__**th**__**, 201X'**_

.

'_Great! Make sure to come early, at least 2 hours early and make sure your boys are there too. Good luck!_

_11.55 p.m., Feb 13__th__, 201X'_

.

'_**Thank you,**_

_**11.59 p.m., Feb 13**__**th**__**, 201X'**_

.

'_By the way, happy Valentine Anderson. Just in case it doesn't work later today, Hahaha,_

_12.03 a.m., Feb 14__th__, 201X'_

.

'_**That's not nice pres. Now please let me sleep, and happy Valentines to you too,**_

_**12.07 a.m., Feb 14**__**th**__** 201X'**_

* * *

_By the way, did I tell you guys that were not Americans and that we don't know anything about your universities there? Yeah, I thought I should have said that earlier. I have no idea where to actually place NYADA in New York or should it be far or near from Central Park...like I said, I dunno shit about America. Just the language. Heck, I don't even know where Michigan or Atlanta is. I just thought they sounded cool. And no, I did not google it nor do I want to._

_I'm a proud Asian who knows her region well. Hehe, neways, REVIEWS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER! Oh yeah, in case you guys didn't notice Nick is me and Hana Hans is mah sister. As in real life sisters._

_Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed and read!_


	8. My Heart Was Born For You

_Well, this is the final chapter. It's been awesome all this while having to serve you all with this piece from our heads. Don't worry, no heads were cracked while in the process of making this. Though cracked nerves were all over the place. It wasn't pretty at all. *shiver* Anyway, thank you so much for staying with us crazy sisters oh and I better not talk anymore here. Enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, do me one favor please. Tell me if you read this story while listening to the songs listed. Please let me know!_

* * *

**_Chapter 7: My Heart Was Born For You_**

It was nerve wrecking, to say the least. It had been a while since he performed on stage. The last time was when the New Direction, under Artie's leadership, went to the Nationals right before his graduation. It has been a while since then.

The day had started quite disastrously. The event planners had forgotten to allocate a small room for the students performing on stage and only set dressing rooms for the artists coming to perform. This had a few students arguing since the fashion walk needed space for the models to change. They cannot change in public! Or in a place too far from the stage. Then they also forgot to pick up breakfast for everyone until it was around eleven. The ones already performed were famished and the ones waiting their turn complained.

Blaine wasn't there when all the commotion started. He was somewhere else with the Warblers and they had their own problems.

"I barely fit in these anymore!" Some argued.

"Can't we wear something else? Come on, this is so lame," another group argued.

"Hey, a lot of us happen to like this outfit okay, so shut up," someone said loud enough so that everyone heard him.

"Can't we just wear something a little different?"

"We don't all have matching outfits Jeff," someone scolded Jeff.

"Okay, calm down guys. We'll just have to go through this like we used to," Blaine's voice got all their attention. "Calm, confident and most importantly, take it like a gentlemen." The group smiled brightly. "So gentlemen, are we ready to do this?"

"Yes sir," the other Warblers chorused together. Then Blaine looked at his watched and nearly went into a panic attack. He quickly took off his outfit and put on the one he would wear with Kurt, Elaine became their middle man and relayed all their messages such as their outfits, hastily.

"Find a bathroom and do your hair. I don't think anyone would want to see your curls," someone said jokingly. It took Blaine a while to compute but when he did he saw how bad his hair was and ran into the nearest bathroom for emergency make-up. Fifteen minutes later, he came out looking as dashingly handsome as he can be. He bid a temporary farewell to his friends and ran to the main hall where all the performances were going on. According to the schedule, he had half an hour before it was his turn.

"Blaine! Where have you been? I've been calling you since an hour ago. Where were you?" Elaine demanded the moment she saw him.

"Sorry 'Laine, I had something I had to do," Blaine apologized.

"Something more important than this?" She demanded.

"Something just as important as this," he corrected her and clearly she wasn't pleased because she wanted to say something else, "Elaine, am I late for the song?" He asked looking directly into her eyes. She frowned.

"No," she grumbled.

"And that's what matters right now, right?" Blaine asked again. She huffed.

"Fine, because I like you I'll let you off the hook," she said turning around sharply.

"Thank you very much goddess," he said earning a giant smile from the girl.

"Now don't you say that in front of Bradley. He'll think I'm cheating on him," she smiled.

"It'll be our secret, I promise," he teased her. Elaine then turn away and walked towards someone. Kurt was standing about ten feet away from him.

"Hey, you ready to sing?" Elaine asked the brunette as she stood in front of him. He smiled nervously and sighed.

"I'm really nervous. It's been a long time since I sang to a crowd," Kurt admitted. This information seemed to surprise Elaine.

"You used to perform on stage?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes, back in high school. It's been more than a year since then," Kurt said politely.

"Oh, no wonder you were so good in practice. I heard rumors that you used to sing but you know, looking at you now, it's like you've never sang to anyone," Elaine said apologetically. Kurt shook his head.

"I know. I just had some issues that stopped me from singing. I'm okay now though, at least I hope so," Kurt laughed nervously.

"I just wanna ask, are you sure about not having any dancers or any kind of performance while you two sing? I mean, everything's going to be bland if you just sing," Elaine voiced her worry. Kurt smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. There won't be anything bland when Blaine and I sing. It can never be boring," he said with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Oh, I see. So you guys used to sing together way back. No wonder neither of you were worried about practicing together," Elaine winked as she say that. Kurt just smiled. It was true though, he wasn't worried. Blaine and him always had impromptu singing episodes back in high school and they had never had a problem. Why would this time be any different? He doubted Blaine had changed too much since he left. He was taller but style-sense wise and personality-wise, he was practically the same. He looked at the other, Blaine's back was facing him.

_He's taller and a little more muscular_, Kurt thought sadly. _Wonder if he's taller than me now…_

"Oh ho, I thought you guys had nothing to do with each other," Elaine said teasingly interrupting Kurt's attention.

"What?"

"You were checking him out Mr. Hummel. Don't tell me you don't have the hots for him. I see how you look at him even though I pretend not to," Elaine said sweetly.

"Oh stop it Elaine. There's nothing between me and him," Kurt tried to say it casually but his tone betrayed his sadness. He looked at Blaine who was talking with a girl performing after them and muttered, "Besides, we're over." Elaine looked at him sympathetically then patted his hands.

"I told you two I won't pry," she said looking directly into Kurt's eyes, "but I think you need to know this. He still loves you and clearly you still have deep feelings for him. He's trying his best to make it work again between you and I know you still want him but you are just afraid of whatever that happened between you guys might happen again. He's a good guy and I have a feeling he won't ever look at another guy the way he looks at you." She smiled warmly at him.

"He's got it as bad as you did, probably worse. If you really don't want anything to do with him then just tell him. Sure it'll break his heart to pieces and he'll never forgive himself and probably live the rest of his live alone and sad, but at least he'll understand. Don't go skirting around him. It's not fair for either of you."

With that she left him and headed for a piano surrounded by a few men, then barked a few orders for them to move the piano. Their performance was up next. Kurt thought about what he just been told. He tried to convince himself that Elaine was making it all up, that Blaine did not have feelings for him but he knew that he was just fooling himself. He had always known. How? Because he was like that too. He knew he'd never be able to look at another the way he saw Blaine and there could never anyone who could replace Blaine and fill the void in his heart the way Blaine does.

_Maybe I should listen to what he wants to say. He doesn't look angry anymore at least_, Kurt thought. _Don't fool yourself Kurt. He's been trying to apologize ever since he got alone with you. You're the one who's been avoiding him_, a small voice chastised him. He bit his lips in hesitation. _Should I talk to him now? But what do I say? He's not even looking at me. Should I call him? But I don't want too…but I do want to. Ooh, but it's been so long since we had a normal conversation. The last time he tried to talk to me, I shouted at him. Will he take that to heart? Also, he hasn't been persistent as before this week. Is he tired of chasing after me? Is he really letting me go? Oh no, I don't want that!_

"Kurt Hummel! Get your ass right here! We're up in sixty seconds!" Elaine's loud voice broke through his erratic thoughts. He tried to compose himself, almost failing miserably. His eyes still had wild looks in them from his inner panic. He took a deep breath and walked to the center of the stage. Blaine was already standing behind the curtains and finally he was looking at him fully. He smiled encouragingly, the way he used to every time they got on stage when they were still in school and for a moment, Kurt forgot his anger, his hurt as he was sent back in the time when he was happy at William McKinley High School. He smiled back at Blaine and held the microphone tightly. He missed the shocked expression on Blaine's face.

Kurt Hummel was back in his element.

And the curtain rose revealing them to the cheering crowd as the announcers announced their names.

"And singing a duet of Britney Spears earlier hit songs, Born to make you happy," Jones turned around and presented them, "I present to you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel aaaaaaaaaand Blaine Anderson!" The crowd went wild as they walked further to the middle of the stage. The band waited for their cue, Elaine was ready by her piano. Kurt nodded at Blaine who in turn nodded at Elaine.

_The stage lights went off and Elaine presses the first few keys to begin the song. Blaine sang softly,_

"_**Oh my love,**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah,"**_

_A spotlight focused on Kurt as he sang,_

"_**I'm sitting here alone up in my room,**_

_**And thinking about the times that we've been through, (oh my love),"**_

_Kurt would have snorted at the irony of the lyric. That was exactly what he did when he first left._

"_**I'm looking at a picture in my hand,**_

_**Trying my best to understand,**_

_**I really want to know what we did wrong**_

_**With a love that felt so strong,"**_

_He still does want to know how everything went downhill for them. He knew what they had, was unbreakable._

"_**If only you were here tonight,**_

_**I know that we could make it right,"**_

_Lights lighted up at Blaine and a line of backup singers as they sang the chorus,_

"_**(I don't know how to live without your love),**_

_**I was born to make you happy,**_

_**('Cause you're the only one within my heart),**_

_**I was born to make you happy,"**_

_Blaine moved closer to Kurt and knelt by him before he stood up again,_

"_**Always and forever you and me,**_

_**That's the way our life should be,"**_

'_Just you and me,' Blaine mouthed much to Kurt's surprise,_

"_**(I don't know how to live without your love),**_

_**I was born to make you happy,"**_

_Kurt walked to the left side of the stage, looking at Blaine with a pained expression as he sang the next line,_

"_**I know I've been a fool since you've been gone,**_

_**I'd better give it up and carry on, (oh my love)**_

_**'Cause living in a dream of you and me,**_

_**Is not the way my life should be,"**_

_Kurt shook his head as he sang the lyrics._

"_**I don't want to cry a tear for you,**_

_**So forgive me if I do,"**_

_Too many tears had been shed for him Kurt thought. No more, no more…_

"_**If only you were here tonight,**_

_**I know that we could make it right,"**_

'_We can,' Blaine mouthed before he put the microphone back to his lips._

"_**(I don't know how to live without your love),**_

_**I was born to make you happy,**_

_**(Cuz you're the only one within my heart),**_

_**I was born to make you happy,**_

_**Always and forever you and me,**_

_**That's the way our life should be,**_

_**(I don't know how to live without your love),**_

_**I was born to make you happy,"**_

_Suddenly the music stops, the stage went dark. The crowd gasped, and so did Kurt. Then Elaine pressed a few keys and the band played again straight into the next line. The light shined again and Blaine was kneeling in front of Kurt and took his free hand into his,_

"_**I'd do anything,**_

_**I'd give you my world,**_

_**I'd wait forever to be your love,**_

_**(Just call out my name)**_

_**Just call out my name,**_

_**(And I will be there)**_

_**And I will be there,**_

_**(Ooooh)**_

_**Just to show you how much I care,"**_

_Blaine kissed Kurt's hand and got up to his feet- the crowd went wild! He smiled sincerely before moving away from Kurt again to sing,_

"_**Alright, (oooh)**_

_**I was born to make you happy, (oooh)**_

_**Yeah~ oh yeah, (oooh)**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**(I don't know how to live without your love),**_

_**I was born to make you happy,**_

_**(Cuz you're the only one within my heart),**_

_**I was born to make you happy,**_

_**Always and forever you and me,**_

_**That's the way our life should be,**_

_**(I don't know how to live without your love),**_

_**I was born to make you happy,"**_

_This time Kurt believes him. Kurt smiled widely before moving closer to Blaine and took his free hand in his. Blaine was genuinely surprised but when he realized that Kurt was doing it on his own will,_

"_**Oh, oh,**_

_**I was born to make you happy,**_

_**Oh yeah~ oh, oh yeah,"**_

_Kurt sang with him,_

"_**Always and forever you and me,**_

_**That's the way our life should be,**_

_**(I don't know how to live without your love),**_

_**I was born to make you happy."**_

They smiled widely to each other before the crowd's overly loud voice shook them out of their small world. They bowed to the crowd, hands still linked. Then Blaine kissed their linked hands much to the crowd's pleasure. The sound they made could have collapsed the roof.

"Thank you," Kurt said over the microphone and he led them backstage, waving at the crowd as he went. Once safe behind the curtains, he turned to Blaine and suddenly he was embarrassed. "Blaine-" but before he could get a full sentence out Blaine put his finger on Kurt's lips to silence him.

"I have to go now," Blaine said softly. Kurt stared at him with surprise. "Promise me you'll stay, please?"

"Are you doing something?" Kurt asked. Blaine just smiled, happy as a man can be.

"Yes, and it'll mean a lot to me if you go to the audience floor," Blaine requested. Kurt looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if he should do it. Then Blaine pulled both his hands into his and kissed them tenderly.

"It's for you," Blaine said softly. Kurt didn't understand at first but when he did, his eyes nearly went blind with tears. Wordlessly, he nodded and almost ran towards the door headed to the crowd's floor. Once he left, the people who were hiding in the shadows quickly made themselves known.

"Seems like Britney did it, eh Blaine?" David said patting his back.

"I'm glad it did," Blaine sighed happily. "But it doesn't mean we're done. We're still doing our show."

"We're ready when you are," Jeff piped excitedly.

"But you're not ready yet, so get going man," Nick said as he handed Blaine his outfit. He ran to a makeshift changing room and changed in record time. Hair in place, he went back to his group. Wordlessly they nodded to each other and when the coordinator motioned for them to get on stage, the moved in unison.

Jones was about to announce their presence but Blaine came out from the side and told him to let Blaine do the introductions. Everyone was awed by Blaine's outfit and Kurt audibly gasped from the side of the stage.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Blaine Anderson, a freshman, I'm sure a lot of you just saw the duet before. This is actually a surprise performance, requested by me and granted by our one and only Nicholas Kelvin Austin," Blaine bowed to the male who happened to be seated in the V.I.P box in the very center of the hall.

"Today, I've specially flown a very talented group of young me all the way from Ohio to perform with me. This is not simply an entertainment. This song we are about to sing is dedicated to someone very special to me. Someone I had hurt bad enough that he ran away from me. With this song, I am going to prove to this person how much he means to me and how I sorry I am for what I did," as Blaine spoke he looked around at the crowd for Kurt and he found him standing not too far from the side of the stage. He smiled widely when he saw Kurt's tear filled eyes.

"Kurt Hummel, this song is for you," he said and in cue, the curtains rose and the whole Warbler members were standing on steps provided by the props team. Everyone Kurt knew back in his days in Dalton were there and they all wore their old Dalton outfit, blazers, ties and all. Kurt's breath was taken from him.

"We are the Warblers of Dalton Academy and we're bringing to you 'Shape of My Heart' by Backstreet Boys," Blaine said over the microphone then someone came to his and took his microphone and handed him an earpiece microphone which he quickly wore. The rest already had theirs on. Blaine moved into the group and disappeared from view.

_They began to hum,_

"_**Ooh, ooh, ooh,**_

_**Oooh, oooh,"**_

_Blaine made pushing motions and the Warblers moved aside to let him pass through the middle, his eyes immediately trained on Kurt,_

"_**Baby, please try to forgive me,**_

_**Stay here don't put out the glow,**_

_**Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker,**_

_**You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah,"**_

_The Warblers made two lines and lined up besides Blaine making a V, with Blaine in the middle,_

"_**Lookin' back on the things I've done,**_

_**I was tryin' to be someone,**_

_**I played my part, kept you in the dark,**_

_**Now let me show you the shape of my heart,"**_

_Blaine had his hands over his chest as the rest of the Warblers danced slowly back to the steps._

"_**Sadness is beautiful loneliness is tragical,**_

_**So help me I can't win this war, oh no,**_

_**Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker,**_

_**You can save me from the man I've become,"**_

_Blaine moved back onto the steps and once again he was out of view. They twirled and out of nowhere they produced red roses and slowly placed them in their pockets and they sang the chorus,_

"_**Lookin' back on the things I've done,**_

_**I was tryin' to be someone,**_

_**I played my part, kept you in the dark,**_

_**Now let me show you the shape of my heart,"**_

_The Warblers except for one knelt on the steps and a spotlight focused on the lone figure,_

"_**I'm here with my confession,**_

_**Got nothing to hide no more,**_

_**I don't know where to start,**_

_**But to show you the shape of my heart,"**_

_Blaine held his arm out towards Kurt as he sang the verse. Then the stage went black once again and all music stopped._

"Every moment that passes,

Never once it went without thinking of you,

You are my light, my guidance in the dark,

You are my angel, my guardian for as long as I live,"

_Blaine read out in the total silence as he walked towards the center of the stage with a spotlight focused on him. Then it sounded as if the records were being turned and the song continued,_

"_**I'm lookin' back on things I've done,**_

_**I never wanna play the same old part,**_

_**I'll keep you in the dark,**_

_**-Keep you in the dark!-**_

_**Now let me show you the shape of my heart,"**_

_They all danced moderately on the stage but let Blaine stand in the middle as they all sang,_

"_**Lookin' back on the things I've done,**_

_**I was tryin' to be someone,**_

_**-Tryin' to be someone-**_

_**I played my part, kept you in the dark,**_

_**Now let me show you the shape of my heart,**_

_**-Now let me show you, the TRUE shape of my heart!-**_

_**Lookin' back on the things I've done,**_

_**I was tryin' to be someone,**_

_**I played my part, kept you in the dark,**_

_**Now let me show you the shape of,"**_

_The rest of the Warblers moved back to the step and their hung their heads as the chorus ended to give way to the final line for Blaine to sing. The light dimmed around them as one was left open above Blaine,_

"_**Show you the shape of my heart."**_

_One arm outstretched towards Kurt while the other hand was spread open across his chest._

The crowd went impossibly wild as the song ended. People were jumping, screaming, pushing and some even tried to get on stage with them. Blaine smiled, sweat breaking on his face from the performance. It has been a while since he sang two songs in a row. Then he raised his hands to the crowd to calm them down.

"This is not over yet," he said then he turned to Kurt once again. This time a spotlight shone at the brunette and the crowd actually moved to make room for Kurt. He looked around, feeling silly but his attention went back to the stage when Blaine spoke once again.

"Kurt," he called a little breathless, "I know I've been one big ass this whole time and I've hurt you more than anyone ever has. I know now that what I did was stupid and downright ridiculous. It took me a while to get to this point and I felt foolish as soon as I realized what I did was wrong. You mean the world to me and my life is meaningless without you," at this point someone handed him a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses moved to the stairs. He descended and made his way slowly to Kurt and stopped in front of him.

"The moment I saw you here, all I have wanted to tell you was how sorry I am. I need your forgiveness to move on in my life, but mostly, I need you back in my life. Without you, nothing is important," Blaine then knelt on one knee and held the bouquet out to Kurt.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you forgive me for all the stupid things I've done?" He said almost shakily, unaware that he still had the microphone on, then he exhaled deeply before saying, "And will you be my Valentine, now and forever?"

And he waits. Kurt didn't say a word for the longest time. He was getting more and more worried as the seconds passed. The suddenly Kurt bent with his hands on his face and he heard him sob. Immediately he was alarmed but before he could get up Kurt spoke,

"Yes," he said slowly. Blaine didn't hear it at first and it showed in his expression. Then Kurt looked at him with tears streaming down his face and he repeated the word,

"Yes, yes, Blaine. Yes."

Blaine finally understood what Kurt's answer was and the most wonderful smile spread over his face as he got onto his feet. He held the bouquet to Kurt who took it and immediately swung his arms around his neck. It wasn't till Blaine had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist that he heard how loud the sound the crowd was making. It was deafening indeed.

"Thank you," he whispered to the most beautiful creature he once again has in his arms. Kurt nodded and sobbed harder on his shoulder.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine would be able to tell you the details of what happened after that. They remember going back up on stage to allow Blaine to properly thank the audience with the Warblers, then pats on the back backstage, hugging with the Warblers, Elaine then somehow NYADA's Nick got into the scene and was thanking Blaine for the best Valentine event ever. Then they left the hall and someone had a car and drove them somewhere in New York. Then before he knew it he and Blaine we alone. They were at Central Park, sitting on a bench, Kurt still hiding his face on Blaine's shoulder.

"Uh, Kurt, just so you know, I borrowed this suit," Blaine said jokingly. Not that he minded Kurt drenching the blazer but he really wanted to see Kurt's face. Kurt only shook his head in response. "Please, I really want to see your face," Blaine pleaded only to have Kurt shake his head again.

"I just cried and I know I look terrible," his muffled reply came. Blaine chuckled.

"Honey, you will never look terrible no matter what state you are in," Blaine said soothingly and stroking Kurt's back softly. "You're always beautiful." He lightly kissed exposed neck earning a slight shiver from the brunette. Kurt still refused to budge so Blaine left it at that for the moment. He was a happy man once again, he had Kurt in his arms. He'd ask for nothing more even if he were to die at that moment. Not that he wanted to. He'd rather have all the time in the world with Kurt, thank you very much.

"I'm sorry," Kurt suddenly said after a while. Blaine was a little taken aback by what he said and nearly miss heard what Kurt said.

"I'm sorry too, for being selfish all this time," he elaborated, voice still muffled from his position. Blaine sighed in relief.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I was the one who did the wrong thing," Blaine retorted softly. Kurt shook his head vigorously and finally pulled his face away from Blaine's shoulder. His eyes were red and a little puffy, but what does that matter? His Kurt is forever after beautiful.

"I was wrong too. I practically cheated on you by texting with Chandler. Because of that I am sorry," Kurt apologized again after a sniff. Blaine watched Kurt's face to his content, caressing his cheek and pulling back a stray hair before he spoke again.

"Then let's not do this to each other ever again," he said in a low tone. "I swear, I will never let you feel less special than you have always been, ever again. I swear I won't ever again accuse you of anything because I know now that you will never do anything bad to me. And I swear I will love you each and every day, be it day or night, sunny or stormy, windy or calm, no matter where we are. I swear I'll never hurt you again."

As he swore his undying love to Kurt, the tears that had dried welled again and fell once more. Kurt had to hold himself from sobbing again before he could say anything.

"I swear never again to be away from you. Never again. This had been hard enough and I don't think I'd survive if we have to do this again," he sniffed once, "I swear from now on, there will be no more secrets between us. I won't lie to you anymore nor will I hide anything important to you. You will always and forever be the most precious to me," he continued caressing Blaine's face. They were silent for a while as they bask in the closeness of being together again.

"I missed you so much," they both said at the same time much to each other's surprise. That made them chuckle. Then without warning Kurt pushed their lips together, shocking Blaine very much. Kurt didn't have to wait long for Blaine to respond.

* * *

To say that everything went well for them from then onwards was a lie. There were still awkwardness between them from being alone for so long but they learnt again how to function with each other. It wasn't hard though, after all they've done it before.

Since February, they have been literally inseparable. It was an unspoken agreement between them that Blaine spend at least five nights out of a week with Kurt in his room. Almost every free time were spent with each other, they had to make exceptions for friends too. Kurt told him how he had been managing tuition fees and all. While he hide away the first time he had a well-paying job as a part-time model for an all-girl art school. They paid him weekly about two hundred dollars every week and he saved up quite a lot. Then he told Blaine how much he got for his car and clothes and at that point he got sad.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. A few week before Valentine, Sugar got some of our old friends to New York," Kurt almost choked on his coffee when he heard that. "Carole made Finn bring a whole suitcase filled with the clothes you left at home. I have the bag in my room. And they also told me to make you call home if I ever get you back with me."

Kurt had responded to the news with hesitancy. It had been a long time since he last talked to his father. He was thrilled though when Blaine brought the suitcase to his room later. He went through the whole content, checking for any signs of damage and when he was pleased he hung up everything in his closet. Then Blaine had to persuade him to call his father. Kurt was adamant on waiting but Blaine insisted that Burt had gone far too long without hearing Kurt's voice. Finally he agreed and with Blaine's phone he called home.

"Hi, this is the Hummel-Hudson household, how may I help you?" Carole's voice came from the speaker. Kurt gulped but seeing Blaine's encouraging smile he gathered his nerves and spoke.

"Hi Carole, it's me, Kurt," he said softly. There was silence then he heard sharp intakes of breath and it worried him that Carole might have had a stroke right there.

"Burt, honey! Burt!" Kurt heard her call his father but she refused to put the phone down. 'What is it?' Kurt could hear Burt's voice and once again his nerves failed him. He moved to cut the line but Blaine stopped him. 'Don't worry,' he mouthed then Carole spoke again. "It's Kurt! He's on the phone!" Then he heard shuffling, Burt must have run towards the phone, then sounds that Kurt guessed was exchanging hands.

"Kurt? Is that you buddy?" Burt's voice sounded winded. Kurt had to hold himself from crying. His dad's was another voice he missed.

"Hi dad," Kurt said his voice cracking from trying to hold himself from breaking down.

"Kurt," and Burt was the first to break down. "Oh son," and Kurt broke down too. They cried together for a good few minutes before Burt spoke again. "Come home Kurt. We miss you," Burt begged. "I miss you so much," Burt sobbed.

"I will dad, I promise. I'll come home soon," Kurt promised tears still cascading down his face. Neither could speak for too long since it was getting late in New York so they had to cut the conversation down. Kurt promised to call every day and promised that they'll come home during mid-term break. Burt reluctantly hung up and once Kurt heard nothing he turned to Blaine and cried in his chest.

"It's okay, you've been really brave. You are so brave," Blaine soothed him by rocking him slowly as he rubbed Kurt's back gently.

It got better afterwards. Kurt regularly called his father every day, sometimes more than once a day. They found out that Burt had bought back Kurt's car because he couldn't bear seeing someone else drive that car around town. They also found out that Carole was expecting in a couple of months and Finn was severely told off by Burt for not telling Blaine about it the last time he went to New York.

And things went a little better thereafter. They studied together for their mid-term exams and when summer came they boarded a plane and flew back to Ohio. They told no one that they were coming back. When they arrived Blaine quickly hailed a cab and had them driven to the Hummel-Hudson household.

Kurt was a nervous as heck as soon as they stepped foot on the front porch. Blaine swore Kurt was shaking when they were about to knock. Holding Blaine's hand tightly for support, Kurt finally found the courage to knock the door. They waited for a few minutes but a voice already answered them from inside. Then the door swung open to reveal Finn. His eyes went as wide as tea saucers the moment he saw who it was waiting at the door.

"Holy shit," he said almost breathlessly and he stood there motionless and looking at Kurt as if not believing that his stepbrother was really there.

"Finn, who's at the door kid?" Burt asked as he walked closer to the door. Both Blaine and Kurt could tell that he saw the literally frozen Finn by the door and the man came to investigate. At the sight of his son with his boyfriend, Burt too froze in shock. It was starting to get comical and Kurt finally relaxed enough to greet his family.

"Hi dad, Finn," he said with a big nervous smile on his face. Hearing his voice snapped Burt out of his trance and he practically shoved Finn in order to get to his son. Kurt was enveloped in his father's warmth in a blink of an eye.

"Oh Kurt, you're home," Burt Hummel said with longing in his voice. No one had missed his son as much as he did, not even Blaine. He pulled back to have a good look at his son and finally his face broke into a smile. "You're home," he repeated as if trying to convince himself that it wasn't a dream.

"I'm home dad," Kurt said timidly and Burt hugged him again with a bone crushing embrace. Finn moved to Blaine's side and gave him the same shocked face he gave to Kurt.

"Dude," he said, voice awe filled.

"Yes Finn?' Blaine asked not taking his eyes off of Kurt. The brunette was close to crying but he was holding back.

"You did it," still the same awestruck tone from Finn.

"Yes I did," Blaine said proudly, finally looking at Finn.

"How man?"

"Let's just say it all came down to our times in glee club," he smirked before he turned his attention back to Kurt. Not a second later, a very big Carole arrived at the door. She too had a moment of wide eyes at the sight of Kurt and then launched herself on the brunette and began attacking him with kisses and hugs and questions of his wellbeing. Blaine was starting to feel left out but not a moment after he thought that both Carole and Burt was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for bringing Kurt back," Carole choked and Burt nodded his head, wiping his eyes before the tears could fall. "Now come in all of you. We look silly standing so long on the porch," Carole ushered them in. It wasn't all merry and cheerful in their stay there. Burt finally blew his top one day and scolded Kurt and Blaine for what happened and then forgave them after Kurt cried asking him to forgive them.

At least, not all their time there were bad. A lot of it were good. For one, a few days after they arrived, Carole went into labor. Half a day later Kurt was cooing to the newest member of the Hummel-Hudson family, a baby boy with dirty blond tuft. A few days afterwards Carole and their baby brother were allowed to return home and Kurt's parents surprised him. They asked him to name their newest son.

"B-but why me? You guys should do it," Kurt tried to refuse but Burt put his foot down.

"You've barely been part of this family lately. You should be the one to name your brother so that you'll remember that he's a part of you too. Maybe then you'd come home a lot more," Burt explained to him. "Besides, I've heard Finn coming up with names and I'm telling you it'll be a nightmare if he gets to decide."

"Broxana's a good name for a girl," Finn said sulkily and Kurt knew his dad was right. Maybe his new brother would cause him to want to return home a lot more. He turned around to look at Blaine. His boyfriend smiled and gestured for him to go on. Kurt took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment.

"Lucas Hummel-Hudson. We can call him Luke," Kurt suggested with a shrug. They three other Hummel-Hudson looked at his with awe in their eyes.

"That's actually pretty good. I was going for Rory," Carole admitted.

"Mine's Brutus," Burt said.

"Puck told me Drumbeat's a good name and I was totally gonna suggest that," Finn said, "But Luke sounds even better!" Both Kurt and Blaine actually face-palmed at what they just heard.

So they named the new addition to the family Lucas Hummel-Hudson. In just a few days Luke seemed to be attached to Blaine, which was very odd since he had almost nothing to do with the family. He'd cry whenever Blaine left their house to return home and would only calm down if Kurt sang to him.

Then sooner than they would like, it was time to return to New York. The whole Hudson-Hummel family members were there to send them off at the airport. With a heavy heart Blaine and Kurt hugged Burt, Carole and Finn, leaving tiny little Lucas for last. Kurt almost took the infant with him when it was time to board the plane. Blaine placed kisses on the infant's face while Kurt held him.

"Promise you'll come home on Christmas," Burt said to the two as they kissed their goodbyes on Luke's tiny face. Kurt resurfaced with a red face and nodded eagerly.

"I'll definitely come home on Christmas. I'm going to miss this little bundle of sunlight the moment we get on board," he then handed the child to Carole. They bid one last goodbye to their family and flew back to New York.

A few days later, Kurt and Blaine were once again at Central Park. They walked aimlessly, hands clasped within each other's as they shared meaningless small talks. When they were tired enough, Kurt pulled Blaine to an empty bench and they sat as close to each other as possible.

"You've grown really tall since last year. We're almost the same height now," Kurt said as he snuggled within Blaine's arm. "Makes it easier for me to cuddle with you now." He smiled serenely.

"I'm glad I'm catching up to you. Let's hope I get a few inches more before I stop growing," Blaine caressed Kurt's arm soothingly as he spoke.

"Me too, I wanna be the one standing on my toes trying to kiss you," Kurt giggled and he moved his head closer to Blaine's for a kiss. Blaine moved his head to catch Kurt's lips. First it was small pecks, and then Kurt got bolder and seeks permission to deepen their kiss. Blaine happily obliged but before Kurt could begin tongue play, he forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Lucky for them, no one was walking around probably because the sun was sinking already and darkness was fast approaching.

They kissed for quite some time and by the time they entangled their lips for breath, the sun was completely down and their hands were all over each other. When they went back to Ohio, they hadn't had a second purely for them and they were depraved of any sexual contacts with each other. The tension has built up a lot.

"Wanna take this further?" Blaine asked suggestively earning a mischievous smile from the brunette.

"I won't mind," Kurt said teasingly. Neither got up but when Blaine tried to stand Kurt pushed him back down and sat on his lap. "Let's wait till it gets dark," he said seductively before once again claiming his beloved's slightly swollen lips in a wet, hot and passionate kiss.

We leave the couple here now. Let them enjoy the fact that they are together again and will be for as long as they want it to be. For now, nothing can separate them. May happiness always be in their way and follow them from behind no matter where they are.

The end.

* * *

_Ah, its refreshing to finally finish this thing the second time. For those who didn't know, this used to be a oneshot but as you can see it was far too freaking long. So we cut it down to edible sizes for the eyes and we ended up with seven chapters. Of course it didn't help that we wanted more than 5 reviews and we got it. Mwahahaha! Oh how I love the smell of victory in the rain!_

_By the way, did you see the titles in each chapter? Yeah, we quoted lyrics from songs or their titles. You'd know most but I'll still list them here. After all, this will be the last you ever hear from me. Unless...season 4 turns out spicier...hehehehe *crossing fingers*_

_Chp 1: Pack Your Bags, Up and Leave (you know this one...)_

_Chp 2: Just Need Somebody to Love (Bieber's Somebody to Love lyric)_

_Chp 3: Mr. Lonely (Akon's or Bobby Vinton's song title)_

_Chp 4: Sorry, Blame it On Me (Akon's song title)_

_Chp 5: No Matter What I Have to Do (Elliott Yamin's song title)_

_Chp 6: We Can make It (Arashi's song title)_

_Chp 7: My Heart Was Born For You (cross between 'Born to Make You Happy and 'Shape of My Heart'...sorta)_

_Again, thank you so much for reading our story. We appreciate all the reviews we've gotten and thank you so much for your support. We love you. So, check out my profile for my other crazy stories! And Miss Hana's too! Au revoir!_


End file.
